Lost without you
by OutsidexLookingxIn
Summary: 15 year old Dawn Curtis has always had a thing for Johnnycake but never have the confidence to tell him. With the slightest touch she would blush, Love mabye? Will Johnny feel the same way? R&R please xxx
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, this is a change. Im tired of doing twilight stories so expect Glee, Outsiders, Vampire Diaries and True Blood! **

**I dont own Outsiders blah blah blah! Enjoy!**

"Wake up Dawn!" I heard my older brother Darry call out.

I'm Dawn Lilac Curtis, I've just turned 15 and I've got 2 older brothers and 1 younger brother, Darrelaka Darry who's 20, Sodapop is 16 and Ponyboy is 14. Our parents died 8 months ago in a car wreck...Darry got granted as our guardian, he's not suppose to have all this responsibility He works 2 jobs when he should be in college playing football and getting drunk and getting laid! Sodapop dropped out of school so now he works at the DX full time but he's only 16. Ponyboy is the only one that has a chance of getting out of this judgmental town. He gets A's in everything, he's in high school cause he got to skip grades because of his IQ. I never really showed interest in school but Darry spoke to me one day about school and he made me hope full that i could get out of here one day but after a while of tests and more boring lessons i started to give up again. I enjoyed high school cause i got to be with some of the guys in my classes.

It isn't just me and my brothers, we have friends who are practically family. There's Steve Randle who has been Soda's best friend since grade school, Steve has a togh home, he lives with his father who gets drunk and kicks him out every few nights and he stays here. The you have Two Bit who is 18 but is still a senior because he never took school serious, i asked him why didn't he just drop out but he just said it was to much fun to annoy the teachers and poke fun at the stupid good for nothing Socs. I know us greasers ain't anything special but we have to work for our money and grades, all they have to do is flash a few bucks to the teacher and they get an A and where do they get that money? Mommy and Daddy.

Dallas Winston is another one from our group, he's been in and out of jail since he was 10. He lived in New York for a while until he decided to give Tulsa a try. He got a big reputation round here. Know one wants to mess with Dally unless they don't know him and decide to give him a go and push his buttons. Last guy that did that ended up with 3 broken ribs, broken nose and a black eye. Dally got 5 weeks in the cooler. Last but not least you have Ponyboy's best friend and the glue to the whole gang, Johnny Cade aka Johnnycake. He's got the worst home out of all of us, i mean sure Dally has no family in Tulsa and his old man don't give a hang about him but that don't bother Dally, Two Bit lives with his mom and his sister, His mom ain't no drunk and his little sister ain't no crazy whore. She's 11 and adorable, one of my best friends. Johnny's home...there are no words horrible enough to describe his parents and how he's treated. He's ignored by his drunk mom and beaten by his always drunken dad. He practically lives here which i don't mind. Oh yeah. I got a huge crush on Johnny! I know some people would smooth that in but im gonna say it loud and proud-but of course not in front of anyone. I LOVE JOHNNY CADE!...okay moving on.

I've known these guys since the day i was born and since mom and dad died we have been like a family. no. We ARE family.

"Wake up Dawn come on!" Darry yelled again **(A/N- She shares a room with Sodapop and Ponyboy, she has a bed at the end of the room in front of )**, I got up and dragged my way into the kitchen where Sodapop, Ponyboy, Steve, Two Bit and...Johnny. (permission to faint please!)

"Here's your breakfast" Darry said, handing me a plate of two pieces of bacon, egg and hash browns. Darry sat down with us and started eating too.

"Wheres Dally?" I asked. All at once they said "Cooler"

"Oh" I said and started eating again. We talked for a few more minutes until Darry put his plate in the sink and said he had to go to work.

"Soda, Steve you need a ride to work?" Darry asked, they nodded and walked out with Darry saying there goodbyes. Soda gave me a kiss on the head like he always does.

"So what we doing today ya'll" Two Bit smiling.

"Um..Two Bit its Friday so we have school." I said laughing and taking their plates and putting them in the sink. I could see Johnny smiling in the corner of my eye.

"Ah shoot kid lets ditch." He said.

"Two Bit you know Darry will skin us if we ditch school." Ponyboy said, grabbing his books. I ran into our bedroom and threw on some peddle pushers, flats and a white t-shirt with my favourite denim jacket. I put my hair in a ponytail and ran back out where they were waiting with my books.

"I'll see y'all later" Two Bit yelled walking the opposite direction to us.

"Wait!" I yelled out to Two bit he turned around.

"Please come to school with us. I need someone to keep me company in maths, you know that." I said, using my best 100 and what smile.

"Ah, OK kid lets go" I smiled and we walked back to Johnny and Ponyboy.

"How do you do that" Johnny asked, his arm brushing up against mind. I swear i just felt electric shoot through my arm at the contact.

"Um..I don't know...I guys I'm just good at it" I smiled at him, i could look into those dark brown eyes all day, he smiled at me and my heart raced faster if that's even possible. We made it into school, mine and Johnny's lockers were right next to each other. We grabbed our english books and headed to English with Pony, Two bit had history.

We sat down right in the back where us greasers sit. I sat in between Johnny and Ponyboy.

"So did you do the homework man?" Ponyboy asked Johnny, our english teacher wasn't here yet, he was always somewhat late. Rumour has it that he's having a little rub 'n' rub with the couch but then again i doubt it. It was Two-bit who started it.

"No, man i can't even get anything done in the place i gotta call home. Plus i don't understand any of it." He siad looking down at his worn pencil.

Suddenly i had the most utterly brilliant idea i've ever had.

"I can tutor you if you want Johnny" I said, trying to hide my nervous/excitement in my voice.

"Um, sure." He said, smiling. "Thanks"

"No problem. Just wanna make sure you go into senior year with the rest of us." I said smiling. Soon after came into the room holding folders and files of crap. The hour went by kinda fast.

Soon it was lunch, we always went down to the dingo for lunch, we try to avoid the fights that go on in the cafeteria between the greasers and socs. Myself, Two-bit, Johnny and Ponyboy started walking to the dingo but soon a t-bird pulled up. We thought it was gonna be somebody looking for a fight but when i decided to look at the driver i smiled.

"Hey Dally!" I said, climbing into the back of the car.

"Hey Dal." The boys said smiling.

"What you doing out of the cooler Dal?" Ponyboy asked sitting next to me and Two-bit in the back and Johnny in the front.

"Shit man i was only in over night, got in a drunk fight with Shepherd. Kept us both over night." Dally said driving towards the Dingo.

We entered the dinner and took a free booth. We ordered our food and starting on our drinks.

"So you with Sylvia again Dal?" Two-bit asked taking a swig of his beer.

"Nah man. She was just some broad. Got myself a new girl. Lexi, man she's defiantly not Sylvia." He smiled, drinking his beer too.

"What makes her diffrent to all your other pick ups?" I asked smirking, me and Ponyboy playing hangman on a napkin.

"She's better than them. I dunno, just something bout her makes me actually care bout her." He smiled. Dally actually smiled at the thought of his new girl. wow he must actually care bout this Lexi.

"Ah, one of Bucks party's last Monday. One guy from Tim's outfit was bothering her, so i took care of him and before i knew it we were making out." He laughed a bit. We talked about Lexi and Two-Bits long time Girlfriend Kathy (which is a surprise cause he goes through girls like a obese kid and chocolate)

Soon it was back to school. When we had free period i took the time to help Johnny on the questions i didnt get for maths, I know you'd think i would go for a kiss or flirt but in school isnt the time pls when you got your younger brother there it kinda pops your bubble.

We were walking home, Two-Bit had gone to Kathy's so it was just me, Johnny and Pony.

We were just minding our own business until a red mustang pulled up and started following us.

"Hey greasers!" The one in the passenger side yelled. We just ignored them and continued walking, we weren't that far from home much i wished we were there already, Johnny was almost shacking beside me. Honestly i don't know what came over me but before i knew it i was taking Johnny's hand in mine. It was just a little gesture to tell him everything was gonna be fine.

"I said GREASERS!" He yelled louder. We walked faster, i saw out house in sight. I let out a breath of relief. But i kinda let it out to soon. The car stopped and they stumbled our of their car drunkenly. Crap. We kept on walking until i was pulled back b y one of them, making my hand pull away from Johnny's hand. I felt a cold blade against my neck.

"You stupid greasers got no manners." He spat.

"Let go of my sister!" Ponyboy yelled. Him and Johnny were being held back by 2 other of the soc's.

"Your sister? Well what is she to you then grease?" The blond guy asked stilling holding a blade to my neck. Johnny was terrified he was stumbling on his words. I knew if Johnny didn't say anything soon i was done.

"She's my girl" He managed to get out. I looked at Johnny with a puzzled look. I know its the wrong time to be happy that he told them i was his girl and i knew he was only doing it in chance to scare them but they just laughed.

"A girl like this going out with a thing like you?"

"Shut your trap!" I spat, i felt the cold slice into my skin just below my collar bone.

"AAAHH!" I screamed. Ponyboy tried to get free but the soc had him in a vice grip.

"Say one more thing whore and it'll be your neck next time." He sneered into my ear.

"We know Dallas Winston so you better watch it!" Johnny yelled.

"No pal you better watch it, and what is some jail bird gonna do to us." Blondy sneered, he sholdn't of said that.

"He's gonna do this." Dally said, punchy the shit turd to the ground. The soc's let go of Johnny and Ponyboy and went to try and get Dally. Biggest mistake of their life.

Dally probably just got a whack in the stomach but those socs probably had a few broken ribs, broken nose and cracked knuckles. They ran off with their friend that cut me and drove off yelling curses and threats as they drove of like the cowards the soc's were and always will be.

"Hey you kids okay?" Dally said, checking my cut. It wasn't deep but it stung like a mother.

"You okay Dawn?" Johnny said coming close to me.

I smiled "Yeah, Thanks Johnnycake." I kissed his cheek

"I didn't really do anything." He blushed

"Still, you tried. To me you saved me." I smiled at him.

We walked into the house where Dally was on his armchair reading the newspaper and Soda was sitting with Sandy watching I Love Lucy.

"What happened to you?" Darry said, putting his newspaper down and checking my cut.

"Couple of drunk socs got hold of us. I'm fine its not deep." I smiled, patting his arm. I went and sat down next to Soda resting my head of his shoulder.

"Tired?" Soda asked. Putting his other arm round me.

"mmyeah. Trying to fight free from a soc really takes it outta ya." I mumbled.

"Its a good thing Dally came along when he did" Sandy said, cuddled under Soda's other arm. For some reason Soda was the nicest pillow for us. Whenever me or Pony are tired we always rest our head or cuddled up to Soda. He was just the lovable brother you could ever want.

"How did you know Dally saved us?" I asked raising my head and scrunching my eyebrows.

"Honestly Dawney, If Dallas was with you in the first play you would have been home ages ago." She giggled. I laughed too. Me and Sandy were good friend, I preferred her to Evie. Evie is great don't get me wrong she funny and respects Steve but she dresses loud like the usual greasers but me and Sandy we different. We just dressed in jeans or peddle pushers. We only wear skirts if its a party of something but to go to school in low cut tops and skirts that might as well be belts is crazy.

"You go homework?" Darry asked me and Pony, who by the way was using me as a pillow. I wrapped my arm around him and i was so ready to go to sleep.

"No." Me and Pony said.

"Check out the sleeping beauty's over there" I heard Dally smirk.

"Come on Dawn, lets get that cut cleaned up." I got p with a groan and followed Dally into the kitchen where he had the dis-infection stuff. He dabbed it on with a cotton wool. I hissed at the sting but soon it went when Dally placed a bandage over it.

"Aww. Unicorns!" I smiled. We had or own bandades. I had smiley face ones and hearts and unicorns and Pony and Soda had cars. Just call us the Coo coo Curtis's.

"God, your just like Soda. You get happy over the smallest things." He chuckled putting the medical box back in the cupboard. I laughed too and walked back to the coach. Pony had took my place and Dally was sitting next to him. I walked over to them and sat down on Dally's lap.

"Ey, what you doing kid." Dally said.

"I'm sitting in my seat." I smirked. Soon i was falling and whacked to the floor.

"Oww!" I yelled. "No need to be fucking rude!"

"Well don't sit on me then i wont be fucking rude!" He shouted back.

"Stop it you to!" Darry walked in. "Dawn don't sit on people without permission and don't throw her on the floor." He scowled harder at Dally then he did at me. Ha! Darry sat down in his armchair and Johnny was squeezed next to Sandy. He looked a bit uncomfortable and kept look at Soda side ways to see if he was glaring at him. Soda wasn't;t paying no mind. He didn't care. Just like no body cared about where i could sit.

"So where am i suppose to sit!" I squealed.

"The floor." Dally said. I went for him, I started hitting him on the chest and trying to knee him. Dally just held my wrists.

"Dawn stop it!" Darry yelled. Everyone looked at me and i ran into my room and slammed the door as hard as i could. Shit, i was that time of the month again. I'm not usually this bad but after almost getting killed by a Soc just makes it worse. I was crying on my bed thinking bout my mom. If she was here she'd know what to do. She can give me that talk about how us girls always go through this and then she'd take me shopping and we'd watched I Love Lucy while eating cupcakes, chips and drinking Pepsi. I missed mom so much my heart literally ached by the thought of her and dad. I was cry my wrenching heart out my i heard a soft voice at the door. At first i thought it was mom and id actually gone crazy but when i turned to the door Sandy was standing there.

"Can i come in?" She said softly. I nodded. She closed the door and sat at the end of my small bed.

"You wanna talk about it?" She said.

"About what?"

"Girl problems."

"How did you know?.."

"Dawney imma girl to" she giggled "I know when a girl's going through that time" She smiled.

"Its just difficult." I sniffled sitting up. "Honestly living in a house full of boys isn't the exact dream. I just miss my mom-" I cut off flooding out more tears. "She was just there for me when i went through this."

"I know what you mean." She sighed.

"You mom died?" I asked, sorrowfully.

"No, not exactly. My mom is always out looking for the latest guy to bring home. She gets drunk and sometimes forgets him even there." Her tears started to fall down her face.

"What do you 'Noy exactly'?" I asked.

"When I was 13 my step-dad was a drunk and he'd cheat on my mom and she knew it but she never left him. Back then my mom was no nice, she'd have her own garden outside and she wouldn't give a damn about who was a soc and who was a greaser. She thought everyone was equal. But my step-dad started to drink in the day now and he got abusive. He never layed a hand on me but he beat my mom every night and I knew the more he hit her the more she was losing her happy, lovable self. It was like with every hit the kindness was flying out of her. One day he up and left. We never saw him again thankfully but my mom had died that day. She was never her nice self...she was a greaser mom. The mom who gets drunk, does every guy. Wanna know something? but promise not to tell anyone."

I nodded.

"One day, i came back from school and she was doing Tim Shepherd on our couch. TIM SHEPHERD! He's 18 and my mom is 38!" The tears started coming out again. Wow, i never knew Sandy had a bad home life. She was always happy.

"I never knew you had a home like that. Yor always happy" I said.

"Cause I'm with Soda." She smiled through her tears. "He knows everything and he makes me forget everything bad. He's the one making me happy. Just Soda. Plus being here with you guys cause i feel part of a family." She smiled. I hugged her tight.

"Okay enough about me. What about you. Time to spill your guts girlie" She giggled, whipping his tears away.

" I'm not depressed with my life i mean having my parents die was the most depressing and tragic thing that's happened in my life. I love my brothers and the guys and of course you, Evie and Kathy but its frustrating that i can't go to Darry and asked him to take me shopping for my girl stuff cause i know he's 20 and he responsible but he still a guy. I can't say anything around the guys case they would poke fun at me."

"Soda wouldn't" She smiled, tucking a peice of my long brown hair behind my ear.

"neither would Johnny." I smiled at his name. I saw a imaginary light bulb click on top of Sandy's head.

"You...you like Johnny!" She quietly squealed. I blushed but smiled and nodded.

"For how long!"

"Since I've been a teenage girl" I chuckled. "Today when we got in with them socs one of them asked what i was to Johnny and he said i was his girl. That was the happiest I've ever been though i knew he never meant it" My smile fading.

"How do you know that? He could like you! in fact i know he does" She smiled

"What?"

" Come on! I've seen the way he smiles at you and he laughs at every funny thing you say. Plus do you know what he said when she were in here?" I shook my head

"He said he hoped you weren't upset with him. I don't know why but i think he thought you would be upset with him cause he never gave up his seat for you." I grinned "So see. He does like you!" She said.

"Come on. Lets go and ask the guys if they want to have a fun night. We all need it." She said, pulling me and giving me a sisterly hug.

"Thanks Sandy. I really needed that."

"Me too. Lets make it a thing. We tell each other everything, so we know we won't go tell everyone like Evie does and we'll feel better knowing we've got someone there for us." She smiled. I nodded. We walked out to see Evie and Steve sitting on the floor with Kathy and Two-bit.

"Hey guys sorry for earlier and sorry Dally for lashing out at you." I said.

"Don't worry bout it kid. I didn't feel a thing." he smiled

"Jerk" I said smiling. We shared a short but nice hug.

"Okay guys so you wanna go out tonight!" Sandy said happily from Soda's lap.

"I don't know. I got work tomorrow plus i don't want those three out at this time aafter earlier today."

"Oh come on Darry, its a Friday plus there's a bunch of us so i doubt they would even try a move" Ponyboy said pleading. Darry thought it over for moment then sighed and nodded

"Okay then"

We all shouted happily and made our way outside. Darry locking the door aafter him.

"Hey Dawn, can i talk to you for a minute?" Johnny asked nervous.

"Sure" I smiled excitedly.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! I love writing Outsiders. Better than writing twilight. Give me reviews and i give you more chapters. I've spelled check if for the people annoying me about it so hopefully i wont get anymore of those reviews. If i dont ill be the happiest girl ever! Read and Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Dawn POV

Johnny pulled me aside from everyone, we just stared at each other for a while until he found his words.

"Dawn-" Johnny was cut off by Soda swinging me around.

"Soda!" I squealed. He put me down and laughed. I guess Johnny will have to tell me later. We walked to the local Bowl 'o' Rama few blocks from Bucks. We set down on an on a free aisle, myself and Sandy went to get some drinks for the guys.

"So what did Johnny say to you?" Sandy asked as we made our way to the small dinner.

"I don't know. Before he could say anything Soda picked me up and ruined my chances in hearing what probably was gonna be the words i really wanted to hear." I sighed.

"Don't worry I'm sure he'll come round" She smiled. We got our drinks and headed back to the guys. Two-bit wasn't even playing, he was just sliding down the aisle. Darry was trying to get him to stop or we would get kicked out. Once we got the drinks Steve, Dally and Two-bit looked at the cokes and looked at each other.

"Wheres the beer?" Two-bit asked.

"Beer? Honestly Two-bit do you really think they would sell beer to girls that don't even look 18. " Sandy said sitting next to Soda handing him a coke.

I wasn't really paying attention to the game. Doubts and thoughts were running through my mind about Johnny. I hadn't realized that everyone was getting ready to leave.

"We're going?" I asked

Darry nodded pulled me up from the plastic chair. I was so tired after today.

When we got home I was ready to pass out.

"Night guys." I said, making my way to our room. I put a plain t-shirt and sweats on and cuddled into bed. Not long after Ponyboy and Soda got into their bed and all was peaceful. Soon i fell asleep in a world of Johnny.

* * *

The sun peeked through the dim curtains that hung in our room waking me up from my dreams. Pony and Soda were still sleeping. I pulled on my hoodie and went out into the living room where Johnny was sleeping on the couch, Dally was sitting in Darry's chair and Two-Bit was sitting in front of the TV watching mickey mouse. Darry was probably at work already.

"Morning" i said sitting against the couch Johnny was sleeping on.

"Hey." Two-Bit and Dally said not really llooking at me. We just continued watching mickey mouse until i hear Johnny mumbling.

"hhmmm" He was still asleep AWW! "hmmDawnmm" AWWW-WHAT! Did he really say Dawn? I looked at Dally and he was giving me a knowing smile just like Two-Bit.

"Do you guys know something?" I asked, did Sandy tell them?

"Did Sandy happen to tell you anything?" I asked carefully.

"Sandy? No."Dally said telling the truth. "Why? Is there something she's not telling us cause you don't want us to know?"

"No. She's not telling you anything that i don't want you to know cause i don't know what there is to know that i know." . Hopefully that will confuse him. cause i know i confused myself.

"You know" He sneered.

"You know too." I said my mind ticking

"What do i know?" he said quickly

"The same thing you know" I shot back

"Seriously guy! your confusing me big time!" Two-Bit said turning to us.

"hhmmmDawn?" I heard Johnny say, i looked behind me and saw him rubbing the sleep from his eye.

"Yeah Johnny?" I said, he was so cute when he woke up.

"Can we go take a walk?" He said.

"Sure, don't you want breakfast first?"

"That can wait." I slipped on my sneakers and we walked to the park just across the street. Here i was sitting on the monkey bars next to cutie pie Johnny in my PJ's. Romantic huh.

"I was up almost all night thinking over alot of things. Alot of things that involved you." He said, looking at me through the thick greasers hair that covered his forehead.

"oh. go on." I said rubbing his arm, urging him on to what he wanted to say next.

"When i told them socs that you were my girl...when i said it...it felt right. I've known you a really long time and when i was booted from my own home you were always there comforting me. I always knew we wold be friends for a really long time but when you held my hand i never wanted to let go. When you hugged me i wanted to stay there forever." He said llooking down at his swinging feet.

"What are you saying Johnny?" I tried to hold my excitement. Hearing all that from the guy you've had a crush on since you were 13 made me want to sing happy corny musicals.

"Im saying...I like you Dawn...and not just as a friend. mabye more." He said. wow. just wow.

"Wow, Johnny..."

"I understand if you don't feel the same way i just needed to tell you." He said getting down from the monkey bars. I quickly got down and spun him around to face me.

"Johnny, you have no idea how long i have wanted to hear you say all those things" I beamed.

"You mean.."

"I like you too. I have since i was 13." I grinned.

"Really. me too" He grinned. That was the first time in a long time I'd seen Johnny grin from cheek to cheek.

We started inching or heads forward llooking from each other lips and eyes until i felt his warm lips on mine. It was just simple until we had to breath then it became like the kiss I'd wanted my whole life. This was my first kiss. Well actually my first kiss was with Curly Shepherd when we dated for a few months but this was a REAL kiss cause it was with a boy that I'd wanted to kiss for so long! It ended way to soon. I looked into his warm brown eyes and smiled. I hadn't realized my hand went into his hair and his hands were on my hips. We shared a moment until it was rudely interrupted by wolf whistles and cheers. We looked back to the porch where everyone minus Kathy, Evie and Sandy were cheering and smiling. Even Dally and Darry. We made our way back. HOLDING HANDS!.

"Ayyy! FINALLY!" Two-Bit yelled. We made our way back inside and Soda made us pancakes and green jelly. Mine and Soda's favourite. Darry gave me his jelly and i happily excepted it. He was more of the syrup guy. After we'd finished we all watched TV. Everything was fine until we heard someone screaming for help. We all looked at each other and ran outside to find the girl. Some blond was trying to fight of some socs. Suddenly Dally went full speed and started battering one of them. Two-Bit, Soda, Steve and Darry ran to help him. Once they ran of me, Pony and Johnny went and saw who it was. Dally was kissing her...so this was Lexi. Not the typical Dally would go for. She wore just about what me and Sandy wore.

"Oh Hey guys. I'm Lexi." She said, trying to straighten her hair out. We introduced ourselves and walked back home. Lexi was cool, she wasn't stuck up like Sylvia and she didn't dress slutty like Sylvia either. She was grounded and knew her rights and wrongs. This was the girl Dally needed. She would surly keep him out of the cooler for some time. He'll be back in there soon for sure but she'll make sure its a while until he gets in there.

"So Lexi, Where you from?" Steve asked from the floor next to Soda, Two-Bit and Pony.

"I'm from Chicago but i needed to get away from the city so i came here." She smiled.

"How did you meet ol' Dallas here." I said patting Dally on the shoulder. Me and Johnny were sitting with Dally and Lexi on the sofa while Darry was in him armchair.

"Well I just arrived here in Tulsa and i needed a place to crash and i heard that Bucks was a good place. So i entered Bucks asking round if i could find him. I didn't find him but one of Tim Shepherd's boys found me and started to feel me up. Dally saw this and knocked him one and so on from there" She smiled.

"I dont wanna seem rude but your not the type Dally goes for usually." I said cuddling up to my BOYFRIEND Johnny.

"Oh believe me i know! When me and Dally were making out in the corner his ex Sylvia come over and starts going crazy bitch on him and then went crazy crazy bitch on me. I don't stand for girls like that so i told her what a slut she was, told her to get some clothes on and decked her one. She didn't look so hot with a bleeding nose. trust me. All the guys where hustling away from her." She laughed with Dally. I started to like her every second. She was funny, well grounded and fun to be around. A while later Soda and Steve when out to meet Sandy and Evie, Dally and Lexi went back to Bucks and Two-Bit when to get rip roaring drunk. So it was just Ponyboy, myself, Johnny and Darry. Darry was in bed already. Ponyboy was in his room reading so it left me and Johnny...alone.

"Theres nothing on tv." I whined. Johnny laughed.

"I know." He turned the TV off and turned to me. As soon as or lips were about to touch Darry opened his bedroom door and ruined everything.

"Time for bed Dawn, its late. You staying here tonight Johnnycake?"

Johnny nodded.

"Okay. Bed Dawn". He waited there till i went to my bedroom. I gave Johnny a peck on the lips and headed to bed scowling at Darry. Ponyboy was lying in bed staring at the ceiling.

"You okay Pony?" I asked. He knodded slightly.

"Okay whats wrong bub." I said.

"Cold that's all." He mumbled.

I changed into new Pj's in or small closet and got into bed with Pony, cuddling up to him.

"Better?" I asked.

"Yep." He smiled cuddling up to me.

"Dawn."

"Yeah."

"Do you hate being around guys now?" He asked.

"No Pone. Just sometimes i get frustrated cause im practically the only girl i mean i know we got Evie, Sandy, Kathy and now Lexi but some days i get...extra sensitive. Like yesterday." I said, trying to mind my words.

"You dont get mad at me do you?"

"God no Pone. I could never get mad at you. Its just annoying when the guys poke fun and sometimes it can hit extra hard." I mumbled sleepley.

"Oh, You still love me, Soda and Darry right?"

"Of course. Darry can be a pain in my ass sometimes but your still my brothers and i love you more than anyone else." I said, snuggling closer

"More than Johnny?"

"Well i love Johnny more than anyone else just like i love you guys. I love all the guys but being a girl around boys 24/7 gets frustrating but don't worry. I'm happy now" I smiled. Soon after we fell asleep. Yet more dreams about Johnny flooded my mind except this time i knew when i woke up i would get to live out those dreams with Johnny.

**Thank you! Hopefully no more reviews telling me how to write my storie. Thanks for the reviews telling me that they liked my storie :) Read and Review with care :) :) :) !**


	3. Chapter 3

**IM BACK! Sorry for waiting, i needed to get a protection thingy on my laptop to all should be good now! I've tried my best to make my stories read-able although for the past couple of days the outsider stories i read had authors notes in the middle too and some mistakes but what evers :) Thanks for the great reviews! Hope you enjoy this chapter! I've been thinking about doing another fanfic but i want you to pick! **

**Tim Sheperd or Curly Sheperd**

**Dallas Winston or Two-Bit **

**Soda or Steve**

**Darry or Pony **

**Thank you! in your review just post what character you want to see fall in love! Thanks! **

Dawn POV

The past few weeks had been great, although we still had school. Me and Johnny have been great plus since I've been tutoring him he's caught up with everyone. He still goes home everyone once in a while but ends up being kicked out after 5 minutes.

Lexi had beat the record on how long she can keep Dally out of the cooler. Its been a month but he got caught shop lifting a few days ago so he's in for 90 days. Lexi was obviously upset that he was back in there but she knew he could take care of himself. I mean come on, It's Dally.

Darry had started to go on a few dates with this girl Lucy and now they're officially dating which me and my brothers are really happy about because it's be ages since he's had a girlfriend. Plus it gets him off our backs most of the time.

"I don't get this one." Johnny said, pointing to one of his math questions. We were sitting at the dining table doing our homework.

"You just add them two then the times five in the brackets that's what you times your answer to." I said, helping him.

"Oh okay." He smiled. Sometimes he needs more help than usual but thats fine with me.

Sodapop and Steve were outside working on a few cars and Darry was in his armchair ready the newspaper.

"Hey Y'all!" Two-Bit shouted out as he walked through the door.

"Hey Two-Bit." The three of us said. Myself and Johnny continued our homework until we heard someone shouting for help. Ponyboy. We all ran out back where a couple of socs were holding him down and one had a knife to his neck. Sodapop, Steve and Two-Bit went to chase the socs away while me and Darry ran over to Ponyboy.

"Pony you okay?" I asked. He knodded but i knew he wasn't.

"They didn't hurt to to bad did they?" Darry asked.

"Hey Pony." Soda said knealing beside me. "Did they pull a blade on you?"

"Yeah." Pony sobbed.

"Hey, they ain't gonna hurt you no more." Soda said sweetly and helped him up.

"I know, just a lil shook up thats all" He said.

"Hey thats your fav Elvis song!" I said smiling

"huh?"

"All shook up!" I laughed. Everyone just laughed, I had to do something to lighten the mood but it was true, it was his all time favourite of Elvis. Darry gave Pony the usual talk about using his brain which i stayed out of gladly.

Steve was giving Ponyboy a hard time on walking alone giving his busted nose as a example but Pony being Pony had to say something to get on Steve's nerves some more.

"Look at my nose!" Steve yelled

"Its huge" Ponyboy shot back. I tried my best not to laugh, it was so difficult!

"Smart ass. He is a smart ass kid." He said. I noticed Dallas was here also.

"Hey dal what yo doing out of the cooler?"

"Your probably the slowest of the Curtis's. I just said i got out early." He half laughed.

"Its true, I told a joke the other day and it took her about 5 minutes later to fully understand it and just laughed her ass off on her own." Soda chuckled.

"Hey stop poking fun, im not that slow." They just laghed some more then we started to head back to the house.

"Hey Dal, me and Soda were thinking how bout you bring Sylvia to the game tomorrow night with us."

"I wanna go." Pony said.

"Oh, you can't. We're taking Evie and Sandy."

"Which means no kids aloud." Steve said sounding annoyed. I wish he'd just treat Pony with a little more care.

"Big deal" Pony said looking dissapointed.

"Hey don't worry Pone. We'll have our own little hang out, where kids are aloud." I said the last part loud enough for Steve to hear, he just glared.

"If thats a way of making me feel bad Dawn it ain't working." He sneered

"Well you don't have to be such an ass to him all the time. He 14 not 4." I shop at him.

"I don't give a shit, he ain't coming along." He said louder.

"I'd be embarissed to have a boyfriend like you" I murmered.

"Well you dont have to be cause thankfully i aint your boyfriend. Poor Johnny is." He laughed in a mean way.

"Shut your trap Steve." Pony shouted. Everything was quiet until Dally broke the silence.

"Anyway, Im gonna go find something else to do tonight. Little kids are aloud." Dally said smiling at me. I smiled back as a thank you.

"What ever." Steve walked away and sat on the hood of a old car talking to Soda.

"Thanks Dal." I said, "He's just a dick sometimes." I put my around arond Pony.

"No problem. So watcha guys wanna do?"

"We can't do anything illegal Dal cause the court will split us up for sure" I said.

"Nah nothing illegal just hanging out like the good ol days. Right Johnny?" Dal said smoking.

"Yeah come on" Johnny smiled.

"Okay." Me and Pony said at the same time.

"Ill see ya tomorrow. Gonna go see Lex." He smiled and walked down the street.

"HOPE YOU GET LUCKY DAL!" I shouted down the street he just laughed.

"Ponyboy you got homework." Darry said. Pony walked in the house.

"You going home?" I asked Johnny holding his hand. Hoping he would say no.

"I dunno, mabye." He said.

"Yo can always stay here Johnny. Id feel way much better knowing your okay." I smiled.

"Okay ill stay." He said kissing me. Every kiss with Johnny was magical.

We went in and watched some Tv. When Steve and Soda walked, i just glared at Steve and he glared at me. You even say anything mean or bad to my brothers especially my baby brother, your gonna get it. Me and Johnny just cuddled on the sofa and watched Tv until i heard Soda yell.

"NOOOOOOOOO!"

"What!" I asked, please tell me he didn't chop of his finger or anything.

"We're out of chocolate milk!" He shouted, looking pissed off.

"And thats a bad thing?" I asked

"YES!" He shouted

"Okay ill go get some!" I said holing my hands up. "Dont rip my head off jeeze." I laughed, grabbed some money and headed for the door.

"Do you want me to come with you?" Johnny asked.

"No its okay, i doubt ill run into any socs its just a few minutes down the road. I gave his a pecked and left the house. I walked down the street underneath the warm sun that made to feel like your gonna melt to the ground. Suddenly i was pulled into an ally way.

"What the fuck!" I shouted. I looked at who it was. Curly Sheperd.

"Hey babe" He smiled smelling of beer and cigarettes.

"Babe? Didn't we break upa few months ago." I asked, he wasn't drunk. Just nothing Curly.

"Yeah but i heard your dating the Cade kid now and i realized i really dont like that." He said wrapping his arms around my waist. Im not gonna deny that i still like Curly just a bit. He was my first boyfriend and he could be sweet when he wanted to be plus when a guy even looked at me or someone started shit about me he'd be there giving them shit and beating them. He probably the most protective boyfriend ever. Although i havnt seen him with a girlfriend in a while.

"You have no reason to not like it cause we're over." I said trying to get free.

"You sure bout that babe?" Before i knew it we were kissing. I was kissing him back too! I dunno why! I dont know how long we were kissing for but we suddenly stopped when i heared someone call my name.

"Dawn?" I look to see who it was. My heart almost stopped. Johnny.

"No, Johnny its not like that i swear."

"Really? It sure looked like it." He said. Id never seen so much hurt and anger in Johnny's eyes and he comes from a abussive home.

"Johnny! Please it wasn't like that!"

"Forget it Dawn. Just forget everything. We're through." With that he walked away.

I have never felt so cold in my life. My heart felt like it was slowing down. Tears silently feel down my face. Im so selfish. Im so stupid.

"Oops" Curly said behind me.

I ignored him and just stood there watching Johnny walk away...

**DUN DUN DUUUUN! HOPE YOU ENJOYED THAT CHAPTER! REMEMBER TO REVIEW TELLING ME WHAT CHARACTER YOU WANT IN MY NEW STORY!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Enjoy. **

Johnny POV

Is this was heart break felt like? I felt like i was gonna die when i saw Dawn and Curly kissing. It hurt to see her kissing back. All i wanted to do was was make sure my girlfriend was safe.

I was walking back to the Curtis's sobbing. I know its not tuff to cry when your a greaser but when you thought someone actually really loved you and then you see them making out with a JD. Her ex.

I walked into the Curtis home, i wasn't sobbing anymore. I just felt lousy. I saw Dally, Soda, Steve, Pony and Two-Bit looking at me with worried faces.

"What happened Johnny? Did some soc get ya!" Dally said ready to beat someones face in.

"No. In a way i think this is worse than having some soc at yah." I said slouching on the sofa.

"Did something happen to Dawn!" Pony said sounding really worried.

"No..Well yeah. I mean..." I sighed. "I saw her kissing Curly Sheperd." I said. I felt the tears threatening to fall but i held then back. You never cry infront of Dallas. Never.

"What!" They all shouted.

"Yeah, she was kissing him in the alley near the shop." I really didnt want to talk about it anymore. I turned my attention to the Tv letting everyone know to let it go. I knew when Dawn gets back they'ed let her have it. I didn't want them all yelling at her but i didn't want her to feel the need to go and do it whenever she wanted.

Dawn POV

I can't believe i was even stupid enough to let Curly kiss me. I can't believe i kissed him back.

"Well was it good enough for you babe." Curly said, taking a swig of beer.

"Shut up" I sniffled

"Ey, not my fault he saw us. Besides you didn't fight much." He wrapped his free arm arond my waist and pressing his body against my back. "I know i liked it" He said against my neck.

"Im going home." I said.

"You sure thats a good idea? I mean Cade practically lives there. Probably got your own brothers turned against yah." He smiled.

"Yah know what Curly? Your just like Tim, a good for nothing hood." I sneered and walked away.

"Well you seemed to like that." He grabbed my wrist.

"Let me go!" I shoted, i started to cry.

"Just admit you still have feelings for me Dawn." He said not letting go. I just stared at him.

"I still have feelings for you. But i have stronger feelings for Johnny." I said and ran home before he could say anything else.

It was about 8 o clock when i got home. I walked in and 7 pairs of eyes were staring at me. Except for Johnnys who was staring into blank space.

"How could you?" Dally sneered. Shit he looked scary.

"Im really dissapointed in you Daw" Darry said. Everyone kept telling how bad it was and how dissapointed they were until i blew.

"I KNOW! I KNOW I DID WRONG I KNOW YOUR DISSAPOINTED AND I KNOW IT WAS LOW TO DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT BUT ATLEAST LET ME EXPLAIN!" I bursted.

"Yes i kissed Curly. But he kissed me first. Johnny..." He looked up at me with so much sadness in his eyes. "I still have feelings for Curly BUT my feelings for you are way more stronger. You gotta believe me. I tried to fight him off but i just coudn't im so so so so so so sorry Johnny." I fianlly bursted into tears and ran into my room and cried my heart out on my bed. About after an hour of crying i heared the door open. I looked to see who it was and it was Johnny.

"Hey." I managed to get out between my hiccups.

"You really hurt me Dawn." Johnny said not looking at me. "I get beaten up whenever i step foot in my own home and none of that pain matches to how i felt when i saw you and Curly." Tears started to fall from his eyes.

I knew it. We were offcially over. STUPID STUPID STUPID STUPID DAWN!

"But i believe you. I know you wouldn't do anything like that. I mean your Dawn, your a loving person. I've honeslty never felt like this before. Curly was your first boyfriend and thats special to you even though he's a hood. I know i said it was over but...I love you to much." He said, tears streaming down his face.

"I love you Dawn." He said crying fully now. Oh my god. He loved me? Tears spilled from my eyes, i went to his and our arms wrapped tightly round each other.

"I love you too" I sobbed out. We stood there in what felt like forever just holding each other. I pulled away.

"I promise i will never hurt you again!" I said kissing his. He kissed me back with so much force. We layed down on my bed and fell asleep together.

Today had been the busiest day ever. I was so tired. I was happy to just fall asleep in Johnny's arms.

**I know its a short chapter but it 11:46pm and im tired! Im gonna write more tomorrow. Please review what character you want in my next storie! thank you! oh and review this storie also ! buuuyyy!**


	5. Chapter 5

Dawn POV

"Wakey Wakey!" Ponyboy yelled jumping on me.

"Get off me" I moaned

"Nope, it's 11 am and Darry said you needed to get up" I said bouncy on my bed.

"Fine" I said. I looked beside me and i didn't see Johnny.

"Wheres Johnny?" I asked

"Watching Tv." He said walking out of our bedroom. Once i finally got my butt out of bed I made my way to the living room.

"Hey guys." I said half asleep. I walked over to Johnny and sat next to him resting my head on his shoulder.

"Morning" He said wrapping his arm around my shoulder.

"Hey we going to the Nightly Double tonight?" Dally asked lightly a cigarrette

"Yeah" Pony and Johhny answered.

"Im not feeling to good today, i think im gonna stay home tonight." I said

"I can stay with you if you want" Johnny said.

"No its okay, i need a day to relax." I said getting up for some breakfast.

After a few hours of the gang hanging out Dally, Johnny and Pony left for the movies, Two-bit went to get drunk and play some poker and Steve and Soda went to pick up Evie and Sandy for their date. That left me and Darry.

"Hey, how come your not at the movies with Pony, Johnny and Dal?" He asked sitting down with his newspaper and beer.

"Don't feel to good. Plus I don't feel like being embarrissed by Dallas Winston tonight" I laughed. Darry actually laughed too!

A few hours past by and soon Soda was home...but no Pony. I thought it was strange because his curfew is before Soda's. I decided not to mention anything even though i knew Darry and Sodapop were thinking about it too. Soon enough it was 1 am and we started to get more paniced.

"Where the hell is he?" Darry managed to get out. His voice was really shakey. We all wished nothing bad had happened. After an hour of pure agony in waiting Ponyboy walked through the door.

Darry furiously threw down in newspaper and stood up. He looked so pissed it looked like steam was gonna come out through his ears and im not being over-dramatic.

"Where the hell have you been? Do you know what time it is? Well it 2 o clock in the morning Kiddo" He said through his clenched teeth.

"Hey Pony where ya been?" He tired Sodapop said beside me on the couch.

"I fell asleep in the lot" Pony mumbled as he walked to the bathroom

"You what!" Darry said shocked. I wanted to back Pony up because i know he's only 14 and he should be aloud to camp out but at the same time he wasnt camping out and being out without someone like Two-bit or Dally at this time of night isn't the safest thing to do in Tulsa.

"I was talking to Johnny and i fell asleep in the lot." Pony said closing the door but Darry pushed it opened with force.

"Hey and i cant even call the cops cause you three would be put in a boys and girls home so fast it'll make your head spin." Darry exclaimed

"Come on Pone lets go to bed." Soda said clearly wanting this to be over just like me.

"Look i said it didn't mean it" Pony said a bit louder

"I didn't mean it, I forgot thats all i ever hear from you!" Darry shouted, Jesus can't we just forget about it and go to bed!

"Come on Darry!" Soda loudly suddenly Darry whipped around to face Soda faster than you could Oh Shit.

"You shut up! I sick and tired of you sticking up for him!" Darry yelled pointing a finger at Soda.

"DON'T YO YELL AT HIM!" Pony screamed. Suddenly Darry spun around and hot Ponyboy. It was so loud to could litrally feel the pain on your own cheek. All was quiet then Pony got up and ran out the door.

"Pony...I..I didn't mean too." Darry said shocked but it was to late Pony was alreayd half way down the street. I couldn't stand here and watch Pony run off in the dark where he could get even more hurt. I slipped on my converse and ran out the door after Pony.

"What are you doing!" Soda yelled.

"Im going to get my little brother!" I yelled back pissed off that all they could do was stand there.

I wasn't far behind Pony. I knew he was running to the lot so I took a short cut and soon cut him off by tackling him to the ground where Johnny was sleeping.

"What the hell are you doing Dawn!" Pony yelled fighting back the tears.

"Saving you from being so stupid!" I shouted back still sitting on him

"How am i being stupid!"

"Cause you know it's not safe out here and something worse could happen to you out here!" I said lowering my voice. Soon he stopped fighting to get me off him and just layed there catching his breath.

"Whats going on?" A quiet Johnny asked from under a pile of old newspapers.

"D-Darry hit me." Pony stuttered still fighting back tears.

I got off Pony and sat beside Johnny on the old car seat.

"You know he didn't mean in Pony." I said hugging my arms. I was in such a rush to run after Pony I didn't grad my jacket.

"Then why did he hit me" He slurred loudly through his now falling tears.

"Cause he wasn't thinking Pony! If you were in his position and was left worrying for 4 hours thinking your brother could be dead someone where in a ditch it would drive you crazy! I know you think Darry rags on you because your the youngest well thats true! He rags on you cause you have more of a chance to have a better future than the rest of us and he wants you to put 100% in to make sure that happens. I still get ragged on by Darry, Soda still gets ragged on by Darry but thats because he's looking out for us cause we're his kid brothers and sister. We're all he's got left now and if anything was to happen to us it would kill Darry. He would blame himself and he'll think that he didn't do a good enough job. He works 2 jobs Pony just to keep our heads under a roof. So he can provide us food. So don't say he doesn't care because if he didn't we'd be in foster homes and he'd be in college being a football star."I said tears falling down my face. Pony was crying more. He looked up at me and tackled me with a hug. We just cried onto each others shoulders. Soon we pulled back and whipped our tears away and laughed at how much we cried. We haven't cried that much since mom and dads funeral.

"Im sorry." Pony said.

"Theres nothing to apologize for." I said smiling

"I really do try my best in school."

"I know Pony. Shoot kid your the smartest person in all our classes. Just keep that up and soon you'll be away from all this greaser versus socs crap." I laughed.

"I won't be alone though. Im gonna have a house in the country side where You, Soda, Darry and the gang can live with me." We both smiled

"I'd love that. Hell if we could ever get Dally out there he'd probably terrorize everyone" I laughed. Suddely it hit me. Johnny was still here. I looked beside me and saw Johnny smiling.

"Hey Johnny you okay?" I asked snuggling up to him trying to keep warm.

"Yeah, just picturing us and the gang in a house in the country just seems so nice. I can just imagine it. Two-bit would hit on all the little country girls, Dally would probably give them cops out there something to do, Soda and Steve fixing cars with huge smiles on their faces, Darry just relaxing in the field and laughing and then us three. Exploring the woods and climbing trees and making a rope swing in a near by river. You know what the best part is?" Johnny said.

"What?" Me and Pony asked.

"Thers no such thing as Greasers or Socs out there. Just ordinary people that ain't judge by how much money they have or don't have and how they dress. Just happy people who enjoying being who they are." Johnny finished. Just picturing that makes me want that dream more and more.

"Hey Pony we should get back home." I said getting up. "Come on Johnny, your coming with us too." I pulled him up with me.

We made our way back, we were almost there a few minutes away when a blue mstang pulled up.

"Johnny, it's those socs." Pony said.

"What are you talking bout?" I asked holding Johnny's hand tighter. We were now walking across the park but the mustang was right behind us.

"What should we do?" I asked.

"Just stay calm" Pony said turning around to the drunk socs stumbling out of their car.

"Hey Greaser!" Blondy slurred.

"Arn't you the guys that tried to pick up our women?" He stummbled over to us.

"Your out of you terriroty. You better watch it" Johnny stuttered out.

"No pal you better watch it."

"Look what we have here. A greaser whore." Another dunken soc said.

"I don't like you greaser whores. Your just trash." Blondy spat out

"What about your girls? They ain't no better" I said trying to hide my nervousness.

"Shut up. Hey yo wanna know what a greaser is?" He said taking another drink.

"White trash with looong greasy hair." He laughed throwing his drink at Pony. OH HELL NO HE DID NOT JUST DO THAT! Just before Pony said anything i jumped in.

"Yeah, well you know what a soc is?"

"What?"

"White trash with mustangs and madrids." I said spitting his them then grabbing Johnny and Ponys hang and running towards the way to our house.

"GET UM!" I heard one of them yell. I heard them catching up with us. I could see our house now. The lights were still on. We were only a few feets away when i was tackled by the blond one and Pony and Johnny were kicked to the floor. Why did i always get the blondy!

"Stupid greaser whore!" He spat, he flicked out his blade and ct my cheek.

"Darry! Soda!" I screamed but he punched me in the stomache twice that knocked the wind right out of me.

"Shut up!" He said loudly. I started to scream and kick some more when i found the air and energy then suddenly everthing was black.

**HOPE YOU LIKED IT! PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT CHARACTER YOU WANT IN MY NEXT STOOOOORRRIIE! THANK YOU!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for the reviews guys! Im truly sorry for the mistakes sometimes when im on a roll with ideas i type really fast and thats where the mistakes come from. Every review i get makes me more excited to get another chapter up. Ill try and avoid the mistake making but enjoy this chapter! **

**

* * *

**Dawn POV

Pain ran through my skull. Is this what death felt like?

"Dawn." My name echoing through my mind. Dad?

"Dawn." The name got louder, My eyes slowing opened up to my brothers and the gang looking down at me.

"Wheres dad?" I croaked out.

"Dad?" Darry asked looking confused

"Yeah, he called me." I said, I felt Darry take my hand.

"That was me Dawn." Darry said sqeezing my hand.

"Oh." I looked around and i was on Soda and Pony's bed.

"What happened?" I asked, trying to sit up put Darry gently pushed me back down.

"That soc hit your head against the pavement" Ponyboy said.

"Oh...was i bleeding or...or...did...is there any damage?" I said stuggling to find words.

"Yeah you were bleeding but just where your head scrapped against the pavement but your gonna have a nasty bruise there." Darry said.

"Is everything ok though? Ya know from that whole thing..." I asked looking from Darry to Pony.

"Yeah, everythings good." Darry said smiling.

"We'll give you guys a moment." Two-bit said as he walked out the door with Dally, Steve and Johnny.

"Did anything happen to you or Johnny, Pone?" I asked.

"We just got a few kicks but you got the worst." Pony said taking my other hand.

"We're just happy your all okay." Sodapop said smiling.

"Guys please just don't fight no more. I don't want anything like this to happen again cause next time someone could get killed." I said a tear escaping from my eye.

"Sure, We won't fight anymore. Promise." Darry said, suddenly i was wrapped in a hug with my brothers.

* * *

Its been 3 weeks since our run in with the socs, my head feel much much better than it did before. Suprisingly enough Darry and Pony havn't fought, obviously they have their little squabble but what brothers dont.

It was Saturday and I was on the couch watching Mickey Mouse with Two-Bit, every little funny thing Two-Bit would burst out in laughter which made me laugh.

"Hey Dawn, Hey Two-Bit." Sandy said as she walked through the door.

"Hey." we both said

"You wanna head down to the DX?" She asked.

"Nah im okay but get me a pepsi." Two-Bit said handing me some money. I knew we wouldn't need it cause Soda and Steve always give us stuff for free.

"Sure." I slipped on my converse and headed out with Sandy. It was really warm today so there was no need for a jacket. Soon we were at the DX and Sandy and I walked in. About 4 girls whos skirts were way to short were flirting with Soda over the counter.

"I think you should get in there Sandy cause those girls wanna steal your man." I chuckled.

"Oh don't worry, I will." She said with an evil look on her pretty face. She walked around the counter and Soda smiled really big when he saw Sandy. Sandy grabbed Soda by his turned up coller on his DX shirt and pulled him to her kissing him really hard. It was discusting to watch my brother make out with one of my close friends but funny to see the looks on the girls faces.

Soon enough Sandy plled back and smiled at the girls, "You might want to walk away now." She said in a polite way. Thats right kill them with kindness haha. The girls left mumbling curses at Sandy.

"Well done Sandy!" I laughed high fiving her.

"No one takes my man away from me." She laughed and kissed Soda one more time.

"They'll be back dont worry." Soda chuckled. "Nothing can keep them away trust me, me and Steve have tried everything and by everything i mean Steve threatening them to buy something or leave."

"Well then I guess I'll have to come to work with you everyday." Sandy said wrapping her arms around Soda's neck.

"Im not arguing with that." Soda said pulling her towards him for a kiss.

"Okay the first time was funny but now your just grossing me out" I said.

"Then leave." Soda said in the middle of a kiss.

"Stupid boy" I rolled my eyes and went to grab mine and Two-Bits pepsi's.

"So where is everyone?" Soda asked finally finishing the kiss.

"Well Ponyboy and Johnny went to the Dingo with Dally and Lexi, Two-Bits at home watching Tv" I said "And we're here and Steve's here." .

"Thank you Sherlock I would have never known that." He said sarcastically

"No problem." I grinned. "Okay well we're going back." I said putting the pepsi's in my backpack.

"Im gonna stay here if thats okay Dawn." Sandy said.

"Sure. Bye" I said and walked out of the DX. I walked back the corner store and saw the Sheperd gang hanging there, I was planning on ignoring them until I saw Angela and walked over to say Hey. Me and Angela were really close, closer than me and Sandy but just by a tad cause we were the same age. She was the youngest of the Sheperd family but that never stopped her from getting her way. Classic Angela.

"Hey Angel" I said.

"Hey Dawn!" She shouted giving me a hug. It was just my luck that Curly Sheperd was there, even after what i called him the day he kissed me he was still winking at me. I just rolled my eyes.

"So how are things" Angel asked pulling me towards the gang of JD's that were listening and looking at us.

"Nothing much just got jumped by some socs 3 weeks ago. Same old, same old." I smiled.

"Oh yeah I heared about that. Is your head okay?" She asked

"How did you know about my head?" I asked

"Well Dally told Tim who told the gang which I over heard." She smiled

"Oh, well its okay now." I smiled, my eye caught Curly's.

"Hows '_Johnnycake'_" Curly asked mocking our nickname for Johnny.

"He's doing fine, none of your buisness anyway, _'Curly-Fry'_" Take that bitch, I thought in my head. A few guys in the gang chuckled even Tim and Angela but Curly just glared.

"Did little Johnny save you from those socs or did big brother Darry do it? Wouldn't be suprised if it was Darry cause Johnny can't even look at his shadow without crying to his boyfriend Ponyboy." He sneered and laughed.

"Shut the fuck up. You know damn well that socs jumped him and beat him up real bad." I shot at him.

"I bet he cried his little weak heart out when he saw us kissing cause he knows im better for you than he is. Just admit it. You loved the kiss." He said coming closer to me. Angela stepped away and went to stand by Tim and the rest of the gang and just watched us. "Plus you said so yourself. You still have feelings for me."

"Yeah and if you recall i also said i had stronger feelings for Johnny. Why would you be better for me than him?" I asked shoving him away slightly cause he was getting to close for my liking.

"Cause he's turning you soft Dawn. We both know that when we were together you were able to put up a fight with a soc but ever since you started to be around him more you can't even through a punch." He sneered.

"Oh yeah?" I asked,

"Yeah," He said taking another wig of his beer, i was about to pull back and punch him but someone had already done it. I looked beside me and saw...

Johnny.

"Johnny?" I asked, I didn't hesitate, I tackled him with a hug.

"You fucking basterd!" Curly cussted at his bleeding nose.

"Serves you right Curly." Angela laughed

"Shut it Angela!" Curly shouted throwing his beer bottle at her feet, it smashed and cut her a bit but not much.

"Your the fucking basterd!" She yelled she tried to hit him but Tim was holding her back.

"You ever talk to my girl like that again I'll make sre your nose is broken next time." Johnny said, this Johnny was a total stranger. This Johnny was so brave but the other Johnny was so quiet and hid in the corner.

"You could never break my nose, your too fucking weak." Curly swat out the blood that had ran down him mouth.

"Yeah mabye I coldn't but Darry or Soda sure could if they ever heard you talk to they're sister like that again." Johnny said, he grabbed my hand and leading me home.

I could definately get use to this Johnny.

**Hey guys! I hope you don't hate me for making Johnny a bit more braver and forward than he usually is. I just wanted Johnny to do more instead of sit in the background and be quiet. I was just thinking that because he hung around with Dallas alot that the braveness from Dallas could of rubbed onto Johnny a bit. Anyway please read and review cause then i'll be more egger to write another chapter! THANK YOU AND R&R 3**


	7. Chapter 7

Dawn POV

I could so get use to this Johnny.

The way he stood up for me was...wow.

We entered my house finding Two-Bit still watching Mickey Mouse. I handed him his pepsi and i started to drink mine.

"What took you so long?" Two-Bit asked me taking a sip of his pepsi.

"I got held up by Curly and no we weren't kissing...Johnny punched him." I said grinning.

"What?" Two-Bit said sounding really shocked

"Yeah, he just punched him for speaking to me bad." I beamed.

"Well..well he had no right to speak to you like that." Johnny said looking down and blushing.

"Hey, no more of that! I liked that Johnny. Not that i didn't like the other Johnny but that Johnny was...hot." I said giggling.

"thanks." Johnny said blushing more.

"Go Johnny!" Two-Bit said high-fiving Johnny.

"Where Pony?" I asked, while throwing my bag into my room.

"He went to the DX."Johnny said sitting down next to Two-Bit.

"Alone?" I said getting worried. I really wish that boy would use his head!.

"No with Dally." He said chuckling at my expression.

"Oh, okay" I smiled, relieved.

We watched Tv for a while until everyone started coming home. Soda and Steve were sitting at the dining table playing card. YET AGAIN. Darry was reading his newspaper in his chair, Pony and Johnny were trying to build a card castle with Pony's deck of cards and I was sitting inbetween Dally and Darry watching some lame comedy show which wasn't even funny but nothing good was on and Two-Bit was kinda pissed that Mickey Mouse was on. When I told everyone about Johnny's little punch they were really proud of Johnny, I know I was but some how things just felt like they were gonna get worse.

"I can't believe Mickey Mouse ain't on! I mean come on!" He exclaimed for the forth time this evening.

"Two-Bit they can't have some special schedule for when ever your watching TV. They gotta have some other shows on, although I wish they were good shows." I said.

"I know but it's Mickey mouse! everyone loves mickey mouse!" He said taking another sip of his beer.

"I don't love Mickey mouse." Dally said.

"What?" Two-Bit said shocked...

"Oh come on Two-Bit he's a fucking cartoon!" Dally said.

"You don't know that. He could be real!" Two-Bit said, honeslty I thought he was drunk. Probably was i mean that was his fourth beer.

Thankfully there was a knock on the door. Something that could save me from the 'Dally vs Two-Bit'. I quickly got up and ran do the door. When i opened it I saw Angela.

"Hey Angel, what you doing here?" I asked.

"I just wanted to apologize for my stupid brothers behaviour and that Johnny should probably watch his back when he's out alone cause Curly is really pissed off." She said shuffling her feet.

"Why? whats he gonna do? didn't he get the hint?" I said annoyed that Curly had to go and make things worse and not let it go.

"Well for Curly to get the hint to stop he'd probably have to be killed." She said chuckled.

"Yeah I guess so. Thanks for the heads up Angel." I said hugging her. "You wanna come in?"

"Oh, no thanks Tim's waiting for me at the end of the street. We were just walking back from the Dingo and I thouht i shold just give you the news." She said walking down the porch steps.

"Okay, bye see you soon." I said waving.

"Yeah you too" She yelled back running to Tim.

I closed the door and sat down next to Johnny helping him and Pony with the castle

"Who was that?" Darry asked.

"Angela Sheperd" I said.

"Well...what did she want?" Darry asked putting his newspaper down. Now everyone was looking at me.

"Well..she...she just told me that...Curly's out for revenge cause Johnny punched him. She said that Johnny should watch his back if he's out alone. My guess is that you should watch your back unless your with someone like Two-Bit, Steve, Soda, Darry or Dally. But if your alone with me or Pony then he can get you for sure and trust me when I tell you this. You do not want Curly to get to yah cause he has a mean right hook." I said holding Johnny's hand.

"Why has he hit you before!" Darry said a bit to loud.

"No. But this one time when we were going out this guy tried flirting with me and Curly broke the guys nose, gave him two black eyes and a chipped tooth." I said.

"Hey ain't that the Chuck guy that always hangs around Bucks?" Steve said, not noticing Soda trying to get a card out of his sock.

"Yeah" Me and Dally both replied.

"Wow, no wonder he always says stay clear of Curly." Steve said, looking back at smiling Soda. I take it he got the card out of his sock.

"Don't worry Johhny. The little shit ain't gonna get to yah." Dally said. With that we all went back to doing what we were doing before.

Soon Two-Bit, Dally and Steve left and Johhny layed on the couch. Darry was already in bed and so was Soda and Pony.

"Im going to bed." I said to Johnny giving him a peck on the cheek.

"Night." He said.

"Night"

* * *

The next morning was pretty eventful.

Me, Soda and Pony tried to make a chocolate cake together but working as a team didn't work for us. I had 2 eggs in my hand and Soda walked straight into me on his way to get the milk from the fridge. With that the egg went all over his t-shirt, so he grabbed a handful of flour and went to throw it in my face but i ducked and poor pony had a pile of flour thrown at him. It got messy from there. Thank god Darry was at work already cause he would seriously have a fit if he saw the mess.

We spent an hour cleaning every little peice of evidence that there was ever a food fight. Johnny had gone some place with Dally and Two-Bit and Steve were probably sleeping still.

We watched some tv and tried to build another card castle. Time flew by and it was 5 o clock, we were just watched the end of a Mickey Mouse when we heard someone yell our names. Johnny. Oh god. Curly had gotten to him!

**SORRY FOR THE SHORT CHAPTER BUT THIS WAS A REAL DIFFICULT CHAPTER TO WRITE BUT THIS WAS JUST KINDA LEADING UP TO THE WHOLE CURLY THING :) TELL ME ALSO IN YOUR REVIEW WHAT CHARACTER YOU WANT IN MY NEXT STORY! I'VE ONLY GOTTEN 1 SO IF I DON'T HAVE ANYONE ELSE GIVE A CHRACTER IT WILL BE A TWO-BIT FANFIC :) R & R ! XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey sorry for not updating sooner. I couldn't quite figger out how to start this chaper off and had some writers block but been watching The Outsiders and S.E Hintons other films like Rumble fish and That was then, This is now (btw Emilio Estevez was SMOKING HAWT in it loves his eyes!) and i got some ideas so hope you enjoy! **

**

* * *

**

Dawn POV

Curly had gotten Johnny. No. Me, Soda and Pony ran out the door to the back alley where sure enough Curly was kicking Johnny with two of his buddies.

"Stop it!" I yelled, Curly just looked up sneering at me and continued kicking Johhny or was still shoting out for us. Soda took one of Curlys friends and Pony took the other. Leaving Johnny groaning on the floor in pain and me and Curly face to face.

"Why?" I asked, trying my best not to punch his face in.

"You know why. No one does that to me and lives to tell the tale." He said cracking his knuckles.

"It's heartless Curly." I said.

"Im covered with shame" He said sarcasticly.

"What did i see in you? Your just a no good hood." I said, tears threatening to fall from my eyes. Soda and Pony were taking Johnny back to the house, I'm guessing the other guys ran away.

"You know he ain't good enough for to Dawn." Curly said.

"STOP SAYING THAT! WHY ISN'T HE GOOD ENOUGH! WHAT MAKES YOU GOOD ENOUGH FOR ME!" I shouted, tears spilling from my eyes.

"BECAUSE HE DOESN'T LOVE YOU LIKE I DO DAMN IT!" He shouted. "...I...I didn't mean that... It just...just slipped out."

"Johnny loves me." I whispered

"Im not saying he doesn't, but honestly Dawn how many flowers has he bought you? I bought you a rose on your 15th birthday and when you came down with the flu that one time I boght you some chocolates. Remember?" He said. As much as it pains me to say. Curly was right. But it doesn't mean Johnny doesn't love me.

"Why can't we work it out again?" Curly said.

"Because i don't want to go out with someone who enjoys beating people up." I said.

"Only if they deserve it." He said, smiling.

"Typical hood." I said. Turning around, I was about to walk away until I felt Curly grab my arm and pull me close towards him and by towards him I mean up against him.

"You listen to me Curtis. I may seem like a good for nothing hood and yeah, I've fooled around with girls that meant nothing to me but when it comes to you. Im just Curly. I ain't no hood with you and I don't go fool around with others girls when I'm with you. Dally, Tim and the other guys might do that but you just seem diffrent." He said, looking at me in the eyes.

"...I know. But I'm with Johnny. Thats just the way it is." I said,silent tears running down my face. I turned around and walked back home. Was this really happening?...Yes it was. I was torn between Johnny and Curly.

Curly POV

I watched her walk away. Walk away from me. Im was a completely diffrent person with her and thats what I loved. She don't give a shit about my reputation. She don't give a shit that im a Sheperd. She just cares...cared about Curly.

It pisses me off so much to know that she's dating Johnny Cade. I dunno what I got against him except that he's got the girl.

I stuffed my hands into my pockets and walked back home, Angel was watching some show on Tv. I sat next to her and resting my head back.

"What's up with you?" She asked.

"Dawn." I simply said.

"Jesus Curly get over her. She's with Johnny" She said.

"You think I don't know that baby sister." I said. She hates it when i call her baby sister.

"Don't call me that! Im 14 your 16. There isn't much diffrence so shut up!" She shouted, she took a swig of her coke. She's a Sheperd alright.

"Im gonna get her back." I said.

"What? How?" She asked.

"I'll find a way."

Dawn POV

"You need anything Johnny? Water or something?" I asked, holding his hand.

"Im okay." He said holding a cloth with ice in it to his forhead.

"Im so sorry Johnny."

"For what? Im the one that punch Curly. Im the one that was walking on my own." He said smiling.

"Yes but Im the one that made Curly that way that day."

"Its fine. I've had worse" He smiled

"Still."

"I know, Its okay."

"Johnny?" I had to ask him this. It was burning a hole in me.

"Yeah."

"Do you love me?" I asked looking down.

"Yeah, why?"

"Well...you just hardly ever say it thats all. Me and Curly were talking and he told me ...he loved me." I said.

"Im sorry Dawn. It's just your the first girlfriend i've ever had and it's all just new to me. I promise I'll get better. " He said sqeezing my hand.

"It's okay. By the way. I love you." I said smiling.

"I love you too" He smiled.

**Hopefully you enjoyed that chapter! Sorry if it was short, Im actally loving the Curly in this storie but im gonna try my best make the Johhny and Dawn love blossom even more! love you all and R & R PLEEEAAASSSEEEE! xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey Everybody! Im am sooooooooo so so so sorry for not updating in a long time! My laptop has been disconnected from the internet so now im on a proper computer! Everyone excited for christmas? Im so obsessed with the Outsiders that i've asked for all the 80's films that Rob lowe and Matt Dillon are in and Emilio Estevez. Plus if you've seen That was then, This is now and you saw the Sheperd Brothers in it. Is it more or are they cute? Ihave a bad thing for bad boys. lol. Anyway hope you enjoy this chapter and Im on my computer everyday (Sims 3) So expect more updates THANK YOU AND ENJOY! **

**

* * *

**

Dawn POV

I had been a week since Johnny's run it with Curly. I had a sick feeling in my stomache that Curly was up to no good. Like he was planning revenge. Worse than jumping Johnny. But i still can't help but know there's a part of my heart yearning for Curly and the other yearning for Johnny. Johnny tells me he loves me every day, sometimes more than once but everynight that i go to sleep thinking of Johnny, I wake up thinking of Curly.

"So, Why do you think Juliet's mother wanted her to marry young to a man she hardly knew and is twice her age?" My English teach, asked the class. Hands werent flying up to get the correct answer. I used to love English. That was until today when i found out that Curly and switched his classes.

"Psst. Dawn..." I heard Curly whisper from behind me.

"What!" I whispered sharply back, not looking behind me.

"What are you doing friday night?"

"Hanging with the guys." I whispered flattely. I wish Johnny was here. He decided to ditch school for the day since his mom kicked him out last night and he didn't get much sleep. Ponyboy wasn't even paying attention to me and Curly. He was to wrapped up in the lesson.

"Can I be one of the guys?" I heard a smirk in his voice.

"Why don't you just get drunk and fool around with girls like your brother. Thats what Sheperds of for right? being a disgrace to the community." I said, smirking.

"I thought you liked Angela?"

"I do. She's the only decent one out of the three of you."

"Well can we atleast talk? Meet me at the bleachers after school." He said and with that the bell rang and he left without another word. I was wondering weither or no to go but why!. Its Curly Sheperd! My heart scream a big fat plain HELL NO but my mind thought diffrently.

I marched through the crowd with Pony to math class. One hour until I can get out of here. One hour till i can finally put things to rest between me and Curly.

Everyone rushed out of school while I walked to the bleachers where Curly said he was gonna be, I told Pony I was heading to do some studying with Angela. I waited 15 minutes. I was about to leave until I saw someone move under the bleachers smoking. I walked towards them and it was Curly.

"Hey." He said, throwing his cancer stick on the floor and stomping it with his foot.

"Hi, so what did you wannt talk about?" I asked.

"Us"

"Us? Since when there was an _us_?"

"Look Dawn, I know you keep saying you don't love me anymore but I can't help but feel like you lying to me. To yourself. To Johnny." He said, this time walking towards me slowly. I saw something flash in is eyes but I didn't know what.

"Curly what are you doing?" I said backing away but backing up into a pole forcing me to drop my books.

"Just what needs to be done. Whats right" He said, with that he grabbed my arms and pulled me into a hard kiss. I tried pushing away but it was no use. He was stronger than me. Suddenly right hand dissapeared then I felt it sneak up my shirt.

"Curly stop!" I cried, pushing him away finally.

"Why do you keep lying to yourself Dawn!" He shouted.

"Because its easier!" I yelled tears spilling from my eyes. "Everytime I lie to myself it helps! I keep telling myself that I still don't love you but I do. SO much! It hurts me to see Johnny and wanting it be you. Kissing Johnny and wanting it to be you kissing me. I love Johnny. I really do. My hearts torn in two with you guys and I just don't know what or who I want anymore. I lie to myself because it tricks me for those few minutes that you mean shit to me." I was heavly crying now.

Curly just stood there shocked. "I didn't know you felt that way Dawn."

"Yeah, well now you do." I said, picking up my books and bag and storming home.

All the guys were sitting watching TV including Darry. I kepy wishing that my eyes weren't blochy from crying. I guess some wishes don't come true.

"Dawn, what wrong?" Darry said, getting up from his arm chair and walking over to me.

"Nothing." I said. I walked to my room and closed my door. I dropped my stuff and walked over to my bed. I was alone for 5 minutes until someone knocked on my door.

"Come in" I said quietly.

"Hey." Johnny said.

"Hey" I faintly smiled.

"Im not gonna ask you what happened." He said.

I knodded looking at the floor.

"Because I heard it all."

My head whipped up looking at Johnny. "What?"

"I was walking back from the dingo when i saw you guys. Curly was kissing you then I heard what you told him. How you wished it was him kissing you and not me." He looked down, shoving his hands into his pockets.

"Johnny...I still you love you really. Its just I love you both. I only wished it was him one time and that was it. Im just confused on what i want" I said, tears falling again.

"I believe you. So that why im giving you time to think about who you want to be with."

"Are you braking up with me?" I said, more tears falling.

"Im helping you out your confused then i don't wanna stand in the way of you decistion." He walked over to me kissing me on the cheek and walked back out the living room closing the door behind him.

For the rest of the right I just cried and cried. I thought about who I wanted to be with but it was to much. Johnny was sweet and sincere and stood by me when I needed him the most. But on the other hand Curly was also sweet adn sincere but stood by me not matter what. When we were dating in school he walk down the hall proudly with me by his side and beating any guy that looked at me in a way he didn't like. But when me and Johnny walk down the hall its just as we always have. If you ever went up to some stranger and said to them we'd be dating they would be shocked. All we look like is friends. The only time we every kissed in public was at the park. When we first declared out feelings for each other.

Was Curly better?

I seriously don't know! After thinking for another hour. I finally made up my mind.

- My Curly Sheperd. Its the boy in the red. This was taken from the movie Stand By Me, his name was Eyeball Chambers. No copyright intended.

**WELL THERE YOU GO! I WANT YOU GUYS TO DECIDE WHO DAWN ENDS UP WITH! All you gotta do is say who you want to be her guy. Curly or Johnny. PLEASE REVIEW I LOVE THEM|! THAAAAANK YOOU! XXXXXX **


	10. Chapter 10

**Thank you so much for your reviews. Didn't think id get that many ! Thank you for your voting and I think we all know who won lol. I watched The Outsiders about 5 times yesterday after I updated and I was like...JOHNNY! You can't resist that puppy face! Ok so here we go! **

Dawn Pov

This was gonna hurt. I loved them both but I knew who I wanted to be in my life as a friend and as someone who will hold me when Im down and kiss me when im in pain. Johnny.

I walked out to the living room and didn't see Johnny.

"Where's Johnny?" I asked the guys.

"Lot." Ponyboy answered.

"Thanks." I said, and ran out the door.

It was a cold night and I didn't have a jacket on so my chest started to hurt. But I didn't care I just kept running to the lot, I saw a fire going and knew he was there.

"Johnny." I managed to get out. Holding back chest coughs from the cold and running and trying to get my breath back.

"Yeah." He mumbled looking at the fire.

"Johny look at me." I said, this time more clearly and calmly. I sat next to him hugging and warming myself by the fire. His big brown eyes looks at me.

"I don't need to think who I want to be with. Because I knew it all along." I said.

"Great, a speach. Ya know why don't you just tell me straight thats it Curly adn save me from the sympathy talk. Im sick of people pittying me because i come from a crap home." He said, getting up and stand on the other side of the fire.

"Johnny im not gonna give you the sympathy speach. Because I choose you. I was so busy thinking about what me and Curly had back then, I wasn't thinking about what me and you have _now._" I said.

"Really? You choose me? I thought you were gonna choose Curly because yah know. He was your first..." He blushed at the last part.

"First? Johnny I never lost my viginity to Curly. I havn't lost it to anyone, who told you that?" I said, standing up.

"Do you really have to ask?" He said.

"Curly you son of a bitch." I whispered.

"When he jumped me he told me he was your first kiss...first time and that you wouldn't pick anyone over him because of those things." He said, looking at the floor, hands in his pockets.

"Johnny, you should know not to believe almost anything Curly tells you. Yes he was my first kiss and that was it. I mean we fooled around and stu-anyway off the subject. I chose you Johnny." I said, walking round the fire and holding his hands. They were warm.

"What if Curly trys anything else." He whispered.

"Thenwe deal with him. Yeah he might have a hoods on his side to back him up but do you know what we have? Friends. Way better than just a gang of guys who have something in commen. They've all been to jail." We laughed at that.

"Plus not to mention we got Dallas friggin Winston on our side. The boy who's police record is a mile long. Been to jail countless times. He may seem like a hood on the outside but I think both me and you know he's just a big softy for the people he cares about inside. Behind all that JD crap." We laughed again.

He pulled me towards him and planted a soft, passionate kiss on my lips. If this was Curly he hav ehis hands all over me. But Johnny was the most loving boyfriends ANYONE could EVER ask for.

All I gotta worry about now is telling Curly.

Johnny pulled back and put the fire out, holding my hand and leading back to my house.

When we got back everyone smiled at us. Im guessing they heard out conversation in my room earlier and was happy we were together again. I even saw a hint of happiness in Dally's eyes even though he wasn't really smiling.

"THE LOVE BIRDS ARE BACK!" Two-Bit shouted grinning. We smiled and enjoyed our evening with the guys.

On Saturday, I woke up thinking of Johnny and It felt great. All I had to do was tell Curly. I so wasn't looking forward to that not one bit. I called him last night and asked him to meet me by the bleachers at school just like before.

It was a warm day today so i only worse a tank top and some jeans and my converse. As I was getting closer to the bleachers I saw Curly, and he wasn't alone. At first I thought he'd brought Angela with him to try and get her to guilt trip me into dating him but I was wrong. As i got closer i saw he was kissing some bleach blond.

"Wow you seem pretty nervous Curly." I said. Him and the skank looked at me.

"Dawn..I was just-" He said but I cut him off.

"Sucking face with this tramp." I said, pissed off. I knew I was with Johnny but he said he loved me and he wanted to be back together. Didn't look like it a minute ago.

"What did you say bitch!" She squealed.

"Why what are you gonna do? make me pass out from all that perfume you got on? You still smeel like beer and cigarettes babe." I said, smirking.

"Becca just hold on a minute." Curly said. "What did you wanna talk about." He said walking closer to me.

"I was gonna break it to you that I chose Johnny but it looks like you'll cope." I said, blowing him a kiss and walking away.

Just as I was passing the Dingo, Dally walked out with Lexi.

"Oh hey guys." I said, smiling.

"Hey Dawny." Lexi said smiling. Lexi was the coolest girl i'd ever met, she was no skank. I was still confused as to why Dally went for her. Mabye some sense got knock into him and he decided to treat women nicely...Pfft. What ever. Never. Gonna. Happen. He did seem diffrent round her though.

"You guys seen Johnny?" I asked.

"He was at your house doing homework with Ponyboy." Dally said.

"Okay thanks. Bye!" I smiled and ran home.

I guess looking at both sides of road before crossing is a big help because the next thing I knew it pain hit me forcefully and everything was black.

**HOPE YOU LIKED IT! OOOOH WAS THE HIT ON PURPOSE OR ACCIDENT! REVIEW AND WE'LL SEE! YOU GUYS ROCK! I LOVE EVERY SINGLE PERSON THAT HAS UPDATED! THANK YOU AND REVIEW PLEAAASE! THANK YOU!**


	11. Chapter 11

**I can't remember the last time I updated twice in one day but Im gonna do it anyway cause im bored lol. Enjoy!**

Dawn POV

Pain was everywhere. Mostly my chest and ankle but everything still hurt. I forced myself to open my eyes. Bad idea, I was blinded buy a very white room. I knew I was in the hospital buy the smell and the annoying beeping machine beside me. My throat was really sore so it was hurt to call out for anybody. After 10 minutes of staring at the wall, the door finally opened and a nurse ccame walking in holding a clip board.

"Dawn. Your awake" She smiled.

"Wh-What happened?" I croaked.

"You were hit by a car. It was possible on purpose because your friends say the car keeped driving after the hit." She explained, writing things on her clip board.

"Where are the guys?" I said, trying to sit up but was pushed back down my pain in my right side.

"Careful sweetie. You broke two ribs and your ankle. So take it easy for a while." She said smiling.

"Can I see the guys?" I asked.

"Of course." She smiled and walked out the door. After a few minutes the guys walked in.

"Are you alright Dawn?" Darry asked, looking worried.

"Im fine. Apart from my ribs and ankle." I smiled, i felt a warm hand in mine. I looked up and saw Johnny. We both smiled a loving smile at each other.

"Did you guys see who hit me?" I asked.

"The Brumley boys." Dally said.

"Huh?" I asked.

"That chick you insulted she was a the leaders little sister. You pissed off some dangerous hoods Dawn." He said, lighting a cigaretter and smoking. Not caring that this was a non smoking hospital.

"Excuse me no smoken!" A nurse said annoyed. He just closed the door on her.

I had to laugh at that. "OW." I exclaimed.

"Are you alright!" Ponyboy said quickly making sure i wasn't dying.

"Im fine. Just no one make me laugh. It hurts." I said.

"Anyway, So im a target for the Brumleys then?" I asked, getting back to the subject.

"Yep, Tim told me. Thats why if we see a Brumley they're getting a beat down." He said, taking another drap of his smoke.

"But I don't want there to be a fight. I mean they got me, thats what they wanted. Can we just leave it?" I asked, pleading,

"Leave it? Dawn these are the Brumley boys. Leaving its gonna make it get worse." Soda said, stroking a loose peice of hear behind my ear.

"They asked for it Dawn. Plus the Sheperds outfit is gonna side with us too." Dally said.

"Why? I mean nothing to them." I said.

"Nothing? Dawn you've known the Sheperds since you and Angela were in diapers." Darry laughed. "As much as I hate it they think of you as one of them. Not a hood but the family." Darry corrected himself. I smiled. I was nice knowing you were sided with hoods instead of facing them off in a battle.

"Here" Johnny said, handing me a rose. "This is for you. Get weel soon Dawny." Johnny said changing the subject and kissing me on the cheek. We smiled.

"Get well soon?" Two-bit exclaimed "How about get well now! Im sure she doesn't wanna wait" Two-bit laughed. We all chuckled. I had to stiffle my laugh which hurt even more.

We talked a while about random things when there was a knock on the door. We all look who walked in and Curly was standing there with his jacket folded of his arm and a cigarette tucked behind his ear.

"Can I speak to Dawn for a minute?" He asked.

The guys looked at me and I knodded, They all walked out closing the door.

"Dawn, Im sorry." Curly said, getting straight to the point.

"Why? You didn't run me over." I said.

"I know but im sorry making you feel like you had to choose between me and Johnny." He said holding my hand. "As much as i wish we could be together again, if Johnny makes you happy then im happy. But I don't wanna be the jealous ex-boyfriend anymore. Can we still be friends Dawn?" He asked, looking hopefull.

"Of course." I said grinning.

"Great." He breathed "Oh, I stole this for you." He pulled out a white fluffy teddy bear holding a heart saying _Get Well Soon _handing it to me.

"Aw thank you Curly and the stealing part. So romantic" i said sarcasticly, we both laughed.

"Well it was 4 bucks so I figured im not paying that much for it so I stole it." He smiled. "I was thinking of somthing that wouldn't out do Johnny."

"Curly, I don't care what presents i get. The best present is having all the people I care about in my life" I smiled, pulling him down to give him a kiss on the cheek. We talked more about the Brumley situationand he said that if there was to be a rumble people were gonna get hurt but nothing stopped the Sheperds of the gang.

"Typical Hoods." I said, we both laughed. After a few more minutes the gang walked in again looking at us.

"Everythings fine now." I smiled, kissing Johnny on the lips.

"Hey man, no hard feeling from before?" Curly said to Johnny.

"Of course" He said, shaking Curlys hand.

After that we all justtalked and I was given disgusting hospital food so Two-bit and Curly went to the store and brought back stolen candy bars and gum but had to pay for the cokes.

This was perfect. My family was perfect. My boyfriend was perfect. What more could I want?

**OKAY THERE WE GO! HOPE IT WAS LONG ENOUGH! THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS AGAIN! KEEEP IT UP YOUR ALL GREAT AND AWESOME! LOVE YOU ALL! XXXXXXXXXXXXX REVIEW!XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**


	12. Chapter 12

**IM SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING IN AGES! THINGS HAVE BEEN REALLY BUSY BUT IM GONNA COM BACK! Thanks again for the reviews! The whole Curly thing couldn't go on forever plus the Curly im picturing in my head is to cute to get rid of. IF you want to know what he looks like the link is on my profile. The picture is from Stand By Me and the characters name is Eyeball Chambers (hes already a trouble maker lol) hope you enjoy this chapter! **

Dawn POV

As much as i hated not being able to not fully walk, I was loving the treatment. Everyday Two-Bit or Curly would come to my house giving me a chocolate bar or pepsi al together stolen but I didn't care.

Darry would actually carry me to my bed, all the other guys said no but since Darry was superman and all, he offered. Told you I was his fav sibling haha.

Two-Bit would actually let me have control of the tv remote, but I wanted something cheery on so I allowed him to watch Mickey Mouse.

Dally well...Dally was Dally, came and went, sometimes with Lexi. Who I could have girly chats to.

Soda kept me smiling when the pain in my ankle got to much sometimes. Sandy came over more now, she got a job at the Dingo as a waitress so she wasn't around much but Soda was happy cause the Dingo wasn't far from the DX so he could go over for lunch with her. Sandy was another one i could always have my girly chats to.

Steve talked to me, we'd have a bickers, mostly about him always treating Pony like a little kid. Thankfully he was hardly here most of the time, sometimes with Evie others to work on Two-Bits car or working.

Ponyboy, stayed by me. He read him books outloud when we were alone on weekend or after school to me. He puts so much enthusiam into the books, plus he gives me hugs, the only one apart from Sodapop and Johnny. Johnny..

Johnny stayed by my side all the time. He went to school but sometimes cut his day short to stay and keep me company. We'd have fun just walking Tv, talking about the funny things Two-Bit always does.

Curly was a hood outside but when he was around us he was a friend. A really good friend, what with all that happened between him and Johnny they're getting along pretty well.

"Darry!" I shouted, from my place on the couch. "DARRY!"

"What?" He asked, out of breath. He was outside just sorting out our roof.

"My ankle hurts" I said, tears spilling my from my eyes.

"Okay, Ill go get the asprin." He said, quickly. He came back with 2 asprins and a glass of water.

After a few minutes the pain was gone.

"Thanks." I smiled. He smiled.

"You need anything else?" He asked.

"I should be okay for now." I said, settling back down under the blankets.

"Okay, Soda and Steve are outside also okay. Dally's just gone to pick Johnny and Pony up from school.

"Why?" I asked.

"We don't wanna take any chances with the Brumley's around." He said.

"Darry, it's me who went and opened my mouth to a Brumley. I doubt anyone else is their target." I said, sinking back into the covers.

"Dawn, the Brumley's aren't people you wanna mess with. Their dangerous, they ain't afraid of hurting anyone. We're not gonna risk anything so until this is all over we stop walking alone, am I clear?" He said, in protective guardian mode.

"Crystal" I said, looking back at the tv.

"Good. Dally should be back with Johnny and Pony soon, so are you gonna be alright until then?" He asked.

I knodded. I hated the fact that because of my stupid mouth everyone I love has to watch their backs just incase some Brumley is gonna shove a switchblade in it. Stupid Dawn.

Just then Johnny, Pony and Dally walked in.

"Hey." I said.

"Hey." Johnny said, giving me a quick peck.

"How was school?"

"School was school. I brought you homework." Ponyboy said, sitting next to Johnny on the floor by the couch I was on while Dally took Darry's recliner.

"Oh jeeze Pony you shouldn't have." I said in a clear sarcastic voice.

"No prob." He said, eye's glued to the tv, Dally just smirked looking back at the tv.

* * *

"Come on Ponyboy!" I shouted, bouncing in my seat in the car.

Today was a day I've been looking forward to for ages. Today was the day I FINALLY get my casts off. I was sick of seeing the hospital so i made a promise to myself to never be in the way of danger. That was gonna be hard considering all that's happening with the Brumley Boys but it's a goal.

It's been 12 weeks and I was so happy to finally be rid of these things!. During those weeks things had been the same. Me being waited on hand and foot and getting my own way. Boy will I miss that. But I get to walk on my own again. I'll miss having Darry carry me but I can't ait to start running, and jogging and bouncing!. You'll never keep me still once i get these of.

**1 hour later. **

I litrally ran out of that hospital, the doctor said to take it easy but what the hell does he know...

"Calm down Dawn. We don't want to have to take you back in there because you've tripped and broken more bones." Darry said, walking up to the truck. Johnny and Pony got in the back while I got in the front with Darry.

"You guy's wanna go to the Nightly Double tonight?" I asked Johnny and Pony.

"Um Dawn. School's tomorrow." Pony said.

"Shit." I muttered under my breath but Darry heared.

"Hey, no cussing." He scowled.

"You guys do it." I said

"Yeah but your a girl." He said.

"Im practically more than a guy than a girl." I stated.

"In so many ways that sounds wrong" Pony said.

"Shut up." I smirked.

~~~~~~~~~~~~xxxxxx~~~~~~~~~~~~

We pulled up to the house to see a bloody Curly sitting on our porch.

"Curly what happened?" I shouted, running up the porch to him.

"Brumley's. They said if I know what's good for me I wouldn't get in this buisness between you and them. They said they'd get pay back if i do, I know they ain't gonna go for Tim or the gang cause they can fight but Im worried about Angel, the girl can fight but can no way fight of 7 of them." Curly explained.

"Oh god. Curly Im so sorry." I said hugging him.

"It's okay. We just gotta make sure not to let Angela go alone by herself." He said.

"Okay." I said. "Let's go get you cleaned up.

I really didn't have a good feeling about this. Any fo this.

**HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT! PLEASE REVIEW! THANK YOU! XXX**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey, thnks for the reviews and sorry i took so long. School and stuff. Enjoy this chapter! **

* * *

"Get me a coke!" I shouted to Pony and Johnny who went to get some snacks for us. We were watching a new movie at the drive in and boy was it boring. I only came along because I was sick of hiding at home from the Brumley's. Darry agreed we could go only if we had one of the other guys with us so Dally and Curly agreed to come with us.

"Dal. Can we go to Bucks's after this. Yah know, so we can have some REAL fun." I asked Dally who was sitting on my right next to Curly.

"Kid, I don't think yah big brother would love that idea." He said, smoking a cigarrette.

"Oh come on! I wanted fun and this is far from it. Plus I got you and Curly, no one stands a chance against you guys. Plus Two-bit might be there." I said, begging.

"Fine, but if anything happens, just remember, it was your idea." He said. throwing his cigarrette on the floor and twisting his foot on it.

"Yes! thank you!" I smiled. Just then Johnny and Pony came back with our snacks.

"What did I miss?" Pony asked sitting next to Johnny who was on my left.

"No idea, I wasn't paying attention." I said simply sipping on my coke.

"Gee, thanks." Pony said, sarcastically.

After about 25 minutes the movie was over and we were on our way to Bucks.

"Dawn, is it really a good idea to go to Bucks. The Brumley's might be there." Pony said.

"Look, I am tired of hiding from those no good hoods who need to smash someones face in just so they can feel better about themselves and call it revenge. Im just as scared about this than anyone because one minute I could be here then the next I could be hit by a car or beaten to death. Im not hiding anymore." I said.

Pony walked up to me and gave me a warm brotherly hug. "I'd just hate if anything happened to you." He said, pulling away,

"I know, but I need everyone to just be calm and enjoy themselves so then we're not getting all worked up" I said, calmly.

"Okay" He smiled. He wrapped his arm around my shoulders and we continued walking with the guys.

Soon we came to Buck's that was blasting Wild One by Jerry Lee Lewis.

"Hey kid, if anything happens you come get me or Curly, okay?" Dally said, sternly.

"Yup." I said. We walked in and was greeted with smoke, drunk people and beer.

"Come on Johnny I want a drink." I shouted over the music, talking a hold of Johnny's hand. We got 3 pepsi's for myself, Johnny and Pony and went to find someone we knew. Soon enough we saw Two-Bit gambling with Kathy sitting on his knee.

"Hey Two-bit, Kathy." I said smiling.

"Hey Dawnster." Two-Bit grinned looking up from his cards.

"Hi" Kathy said, smiling kindly at us. Kathy was the only greaser girl I probably liked apart from Sandy, Angela and Evie of course.

"Who's winning?" I asked, casuely.

"Tim." Two-Bit said, I looked across the small table and saw Tim Shepard smirking with a bunch of cash infront of him and his cards.

"Come on Two-Bit, take it from him" I laughed Jokingly.

"Ill try kid." Two-bit laughed. So did Tim.

I felt a arm go around my waist, I looked to my side and saw Johnny smiling.

"Hey, we're gonna go get another drink. " I said. Like anyone was listening.

I pulled Johnny into a secluded area so no one could see us. I pulled Johnny to my lips,kissing him passtionately. His hands slid up my sides and rested on my lower back, I pulled him closer if that was possible. We became in our own world. I opened my mouth to take a quick breath but felt Johnny's tounge. We kissed like that for 5 minutes, our tounges dancing together. Soon we were interuppted by someone clearing their throat. We pulled away and looked to see who ruined our perfect moment.

Dallas Winston. He stood their with a smirk on his face and a beer in his hand.

"Sorry to interuppt but it's 12. We gotta get you back home kid." Dally said.

"Why! We just got here!" I whined, in Johnny's arms.

"Look, I know you did your big speach on how your pissed off at having to hide from them and all but you're gonna regret that if they ever get a hold of you. The rumble in tomorrow night so you'll live until it's sorted." He said, grabbed my jacket and pulling me along to the door where Ponyboy and Curly was waiting, I looked behind me to make sure Johnny was following.

We headed outside into the cold crisp air. I wrapped my arm's around Johnny's waist and cuddled into him, trying to get a little warm. I should of brought a jacket.

Thankfully we got home without any trouble apart from that one drunk dude asking Dally for a smoke.

"Im so tired now." I said, as we entered the house. Darry was sitting in his chair watching TV and Soda and Steve were playing cards on the coffee table.

"How was the movie?" Darry asked.

"Good..Boring." I said, going to the kitchen for a drink of chocolate milk.

"I thought it was good" Pony said. Sitting on the Sofa next to Curly and Johnny. I gulped my chocolate milk down and placed the cup in the sink.

"I'm going to bed." I said, I gave Curly a hug and Johnny a quick kiss before heading to bed.

I changed into one of Soda's old flannel t-shirts and I grabbed a pair of my old sweats. I climbed in bed and waited for sleep to over come.

But it didn't.

I knew that the people i cared for would be fighting tomorrow against the Brumley's. Someone could get hurt. I hope Pony's not going...or Johnny...thinking about it, i didn;t want anyone going. I hate this! Why does nothing go right for me! I practically have my own bed in the hospital now. I don't want one of my friends having to borrow it because i couldn't keep my mouth shut to the Brumely's sister. I hope Darry doesn't let Johnny or Pony go. If he does then im going. Im not gonna sit at home like a coward. I wanna get some punches thrown in there too. After all, I am the one they ht with they're car and I am the one who got myself in this shit so I should be involved in the fight. Darry would never let me go though. Cause im a girl.

Soon sleep came over me but also so did a nightmare. I didn't like this feeling. Somethings gonna go wrong. And i gotta stop it. No matter what.

**HEY EVERYONE! SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE. HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS! REVIEW AS ALWAYS PLEASE THEY MAKE ME SMILE! AND GIVE YOU MORE CHAPTERS! **


	14. Chapter 14

**Thanks for the reviews! Hope you like this chapter :) Im probably gonna do a couple of chapters after this one then that's gonna be the end for this storie. BUT straight after im going to be working on a Sodapop fanfic. So enjoy this chapter! :D xx**

**

* * *

**

Dawn POV.

Last night was the worst night's sleep I've had since after Mom and Dad died. Just the scary dreams made my nerves feel like they were a bubbling pot and soon it was gonna overflow. I looked over and Soda and Pony's bed to see Pony still asleep, Soda must have gotten up.

I climbed out of bed and went into the living where everyone was including Curly.

"Hey" I said, smiling a little. I sat nest to Johnny, cuddling into his side.

"What's wrong?" Darry asking, sipping his coffee, looking concerned.

"I don't have a great feeling about tonight." I said.

"Don't worry, everything will be fine. We got Tim and his gang with us so the Brumley's hardly stand a chance." Darry said, sitting in his armchair.

"Is it a fair fight? Or is there...object's involved?" I asked, my nervous starting to build up.

"We made a deal that it was a fair fight." Curly said, smiling at me.

"What if they break the rule? They could easily pick up anything in the lot and hurt you guys." I said, i hated being worried. I hated sounding like a complete baby but when your family and very close friends are about to go and fight some of the toughest greaser hood's then you just wanna curl in a ball and wish everything was fine. No fight was gonna happen and there was beef going on with the Brumley's. Of course my life isn't that lucky.

"Quit worrying." Two-Bit said, lightly. "If they're true Greaser's then they'll stick to the rules."

"All Greaser's do is break rules!" I said a bit louder, getting up and standing infront of everyone. "Since when has Dally ever followed a single rule of the law. Since when have you Two-Bit ever followed the rule to never steal stuff. That's all greaser's know! How to break rules and those guy's are just as tough so I know they don't give a rat's tail about following some stupid rules of a fight." I finished.

"I know your worried Dawn but this is the only way we're ever gonna sort this out." Darry said.

"Yeah, and please for the love of god shut your trap and stop going on and on and on!" Steve said, sitting on the floor beside Soda. Soda gave him and hard nudge and a dirty look.

"Fine...I shut my trap on ONE condition." I said.

"What condition..." Darry said, he had a look on his face that siad "I don't really wanna know but have too" .

"I go with you to the rumble." I said.

"No!" Soda and Darry said at the same time.

"Why!" I said, really pissed of now.

"Because your a girl." Steve said.

"I don't give a flaming fudge that im a girl! It's my problem and I can fight if i want to." I said.

"Appsolutely no." Darry said.

"Ugh fine, I'll stay here like some coward...only if Pony stays." I said to Darry.

"NO!" I heard someone say. I turned to our bedroom and saw Pony standing there looking at me pissed and upset.

"Yes! Pony they will beat you like dough!" I said, sternly.

"Im 14 not 4. I can make my own decistions thank you very much!" Pony said, sitting where I sat next to Johnny.

"She's right Pony." Darry said.

"What? No she isn't." Pony said, he looked like a kid that was told that there was no such thing as Santa Claus...even though there is.

"Your staying here Pony. I don't need you in the hospital next." He said.

"Well is Johnny going?" Pony asked.

"Yeah." Johnny said.

"Why?" Pony said.

"Cause Johnny's sixteen and can throw a punch. Which i why i should be able to go! I broke that soc's nose when i was thirteen remember!" I said to Darry.

"HA! That was great, that kid called for his mom!" Two-Bit laughed.

"I know right, best day of my life." I laughed with him. "Darry I promise Ill get a little one. If they're sister's gonna be there lemme beat her!"

Darry looked at me and Pony for a few seconds.

"Fine." He sighed.

"YES!" me and Pony said high-fiving each other.

"What?" Soda said, looking at Darry like he had three heads.

"Come on Soda. The girl can be freakishly strong sometimes and Pony does take them to the floor." He explained.

"Pfft. How gay does that sound. He takes them to floor." I said, laughing with everyone apart from Pony and Darry.

"Very funny" Pony said.

"Hey. If anything happens though you two get the hell outta there, If the cops show up you beat it, you to Soda." Darry said sternly.

We just nodded.

The rest of the day went eventful knowing I could be there to watch and help the guys.

Soon nine o clock rolled around and we were ready for the rumble.

"Let's go!" Steve yelled, running out the door with Sodapop.

Soon enough we got to the lot and saw Tim and his gang hanging there, waiting for the Brumley's.

"Hey kid." Tim said to me. "What you doing here?"

"It's my fight ain't it?" I said smiling.

"Yeah I guess it is." Tim smiled back. Patting me on the shoulder then walking away to chat to Two-Bit.

I walked over to Johnny who was sitting on a old car.

"Hey Johnny. You ready?" I asked, holding his hand.

"Yeah. Just wanna get this over with. Mabye after this I can finally take you out ona actually date with just the two of us." He saidm smiling.

"Yeah, that'd be awesome. No Dally having to follow us everywhere." We laughed.

Just then I heared car enguines roar our way. Here we go.

**OOOOH IM MEAN MEAN MEAN MEAN MEAN MEAN MEAN MEAN! I wanted to save the rumble for next chapter so Ill have something to write otherwise if i write it now then the next chapters gonna be boring probably. Hope you enjoyed! xxx Sorry this one was kinda boring too. I just needed to have something that led up to the rumble..xxxx REVIEW PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE! xxxxxxxxxx**


	15. Chapter 15

**Thanks for the reviews! Hope you like this chapter :) Im probably gonna do a couple of chapters after this one then that's gonna be the end for this storie. BUT straight after im going to be working on a Sodapop fanfic. So enjoy this chapter! :D xx**

**

* * *

**

Dawn POV.

Here we go.

They got out of their cars, their hair sleaked with grease, you could tell this gang got into alot of fights just by looking and the cut's adn bruises on their faces. Darry went to stand infront of our our side and so did their leader, Daniel Brumley.

I was scanning though the Brumely gang and then landed on the just face I wanted to see. Becca Brumley. The bitch.

She noticed me and gave me a dirty look. Well it looked more like she was a blind person trying to see. So not attractive.

"You sure you wanna do this? I can't promise any of yah that you'll be walking away. More like crawling." Daniel said.

"Please, don't flatter yourself." I scoffed. He shot me a dangerous look.

"Hey, how's those bones of yours? We hit to pretty good." He smiled.

"Back off you son of a bitch. I know we can promise that you and your boys will be walking away with a few broken bones." Darry spat. Damn he looked pissed. More pissed off then the time Pony came home late.

"You wouldn't be in this mess if your TRAMP of a sister could just keep her trap shut." Becca sneared.

"Who you calling tramp! Your the one that looks like a prostitute clown with all the make up on." I snapped back. That was it. She lunged to punch my face and hit me real good and then suddently everyone started fighting. Johnny and Pony were doing quite good, so was everyone else on our side.

I clawed down her face leaving fress scratched, she screamed and pulled my hair and I kneed her good in the gut. I felt someone pull me back but then let go. I looked behind me and Tim had a guy on the ground, beating him good.

I turned punch Becca straight in the fce but got Curly instead.

"Oh my god, Curly im so sorry!" I yelled.

"Don't worry. Watch your back!" He yelled.

I turned around and i saw Becca's fist come straight for me, I ducked and heard someone grown in pain. I looked behind me and saw Curly kneeling down sluggishly.

"What happened!" I yelled, wrestling Becca away.

"You ducked and the bitch punched me in the face, same place where you did." He shouted, while quickly kneeing a dude in the groin.

I couldn't help but laugh out loud at that.

Soon I had Becca on the ground so I spat on her and went to help Pony out.

"Pony!" I shouted, kicking the guy he was fighting in the back of his leg. Causing him to stumble to the ground. I started to kick the shit outta him while Pony helped Johnny.

I took the chance to look around me and saw that we we're whooping their ass pretty good.

Steve was shouting curses and laughing.

Darry was beaten a bunch of them down.

Dally and Tim were were working pretty well together, and Curly was handling his guy good. I good help but chuckle some more when i saw the blood coming from his knose where he got punched by me and Becca..speaking of Becca I couldn't see her anywhere.

Suddenly i felt someone pull me down. The guy i was kicking had gotten on top of me and was ripping my shirt. WHAT THE HELL! Was he gonna rape me infront of everyone? what was his deal!

"HELP! SOMEONE HELP!" I screamed, scratching and clawing the guy who looked to be about 18.

"SODA, STEVE, DARRY, ANYONE HELP!" I screamed louder. I was just about to knee hiim in the groin when he was dragged off of me.

"Come on kid. We're getting you outta here." Dally said. Pulling me up.

"Why?" I said.

"It's getting to dangerous for you." He said louder, trying to speak over the racket.

"Hang on let me get Pony and Johnny!" I said, managing to get outta his grasp. I was running over to Ponyboy when someone tripped me and started to hit me. Becca.

"Get off me you crazy bitch!" I screamed. She didn't let go obviously. She kept clawing and hitting and elbowing.

I swung my elbow as hard as I could and hit her good in the mouth and saw a tooth fly to the side.

"You bitch!" She screamed, tears flowing from her eyes and blood running from her mouth.

"I did tell yah" I said smirking. I ran to Pony and Johny grabbing their arms quickly and running towards Dally, who had his car going already.

"Why we leaving?" Ponyboy asked, clearly out of breath.

"Darry said that if tings got outta hand we had to leave." I said, pushing him into the car.

Just as i was about to get in I heard cheering. I looked behind me adn saw the Brumely crew even Becca running away and driving off quickly.

"YES!" I screamed loudly, jumping up and down. I ran towards the guys until I saw someone huggle in a ball at the edge of the lot. I recognised that flannel shirt...

SODAPOP!

"Soda!" I yelled, running to him, I pulled him onto his back and saw he had been stabbed. No, no, no, no, no, no, no.

"DARRY!" I yelled, tears running from my eye's like a river.

"Darry, Darry, Darry.!" I continued yelling even when he was right beside me putting pressure on Soda's wound that was in his stomache. My vision was blurred and all i could think was if Soda died.

No, this wasn't suppose to happen. They were suppose to run away and no one would be hurt badly.

"Soda, Soda, can you hear me!" Darry said. Soda just groaned.

"It's okay buddy, we're gonna get you to a hospital." Steve said to his best friend, pulling him up.

"Dally. Take Ponyboy and Dawn home." Darry said. Helping Steve take Soda to his truck to go to the hospital.

"No, Im going with you!" I yelled.

"Go home Dawn!" Darry said, in his guardian voice.

I kept crying and crying. This was horrible in so many ways. Soda's badly hurt, and when the police get involved Darry's guardianship will be questioned and we could be sent to diffrent homes.

My life was just one big failer.

I felt someone pull me away as I watched them take Soda to the hospital.

_Hang on in there Soda. _

**THERE YOU GO! I hope i didn't dissapoint you! You were loking forward to the rumble so I was worried about if i didn't do a good job. Only a few more chapters left adn it wil be the end for this story but i promise you that there will be more Johnny and Dawn stuffy stuff going on. and mabye a little love making lol. THANK YOU AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! XXXX**


	16. Chapter 16

**So sorry it's been awhile! I was focused of my Lost Boys storie for a bit but I'm back! ENJOY! Also thank you to Purple Mango. That was the best review EVER! :D **

* * *

Soda wasn't suppose to get hurt. No one was. I knew there was a few on our side who was injurd but nothing serious like Soda.

I don't understand, Soda was the nicest person ever and he get's stabbed by some low life grease.

Dally was speeding to get myself, Pony and Johnny home. Soon we pulled up to the house and I knew we shouldn't be here, we should be with Soda.

"Dal, take us to the hospital." I pushed.

"No way kid. I break alot of rules but I ain't prepared to go against what your big bro said and get my head caved in." He said, getting out of the car. I decided not to push my luck anymore and got out of the car with Johnny and Pony. As soon as we got in I sat in Darry's arm chair which was righ next to the phone, I hate waiting and knowing that my brothers hurt and I'm waiting to hear if he's alright made me less impatient if that's possible.

We entered the house, Pony, Johnny and Dally sat i the living room while I just paced the floor. How can they be so damn calm!

"How can you guy's just sit there. Aren't you the least bit worried about Soda!" I exclaimed.

"Dawn, I'm worried just as much as you but I read that keeping clam and having positive thoughts helps these situations." Pony said.

"Oh, what do those books know! I highly doubt that the author has had one of their close family members stabbed in a fucking greaser brawl then get's sent home to just WAIT to hear is they're gonna be okay!" I said, tears for streaming down my face and I was starting to hilucinate. Dally got out of Darry's arm chiar and pulled me to sit down in it.

"Calm down kid, we don't need you in the hospital too for passing out and hurting yourself. Just calm down." Dally said, joining Johnny and Pony on the other couch.

I closed my eye's and took deep breaths I was never like this before. I couldn't react like this for my parents because we had no idea until the cop came to our house early hours in the morning telling us that our parents has died in an auto wreck. I felt warm arm's wrap around me, I opened my eeyes and looked up from my lap and saw Johnny.

"It's gonna be okay." He whisperd and smiled at me. I leaned into his embrace and closed my eyes, crying hysterically sure takes the energy out of yah. Soon I was in a deep sleep, all my worried fading away.

I was pulled out of my peaceful sleep by the phone, my eye's quickly opened when I realized that it could be Darry.

Dally picked up the phone

"Curtis residence." He said in his thick yankee accent.

"Yeah...sure...okay, bye Dar." Dally said putting the phone down.

"Well!" I said, my voice raised a little, Johnny's arm's tighted around me just a bit.

"Soda's gonna be fine, the doctor's said he was lucky enough to of not gotten a punchered liver" Dally said. My heart finally slowed down for the first time since the inncident. I looked at the clock above the front door and saw it was 1 am.

"What else did Darry say?" Pony said, I could see relief over his face.

"He aid that he's gonna be 15 minutes." Dally simply said.

"Did he say if Soda was coming back tonight? or did he have to stay in the hospital." I asked, pushing for more answers.

"He said the doctors wanted Soda to stay over night just to be careful but Soda insisted he was okay." Dally said, looking back at the tv where Elvis's movie Jailhouse Rock was on. God Elvis is so frickin HOT!

"We can take better care of Soda than all the hospitals put together" I said, it was true. Soda's just gonna be treated like any normal patient there but here he's gonna be treated like the fricking king and he's gonna love every minute of it.

We watched Jailhouse Rock for a few minutes until the dorr opened and Darry and Steve came in supporting Sodapop.

"Soda!" I said a bit to loudly, I ran to give him a hug but then sonn went against it when I saw his state so I just settled with a kis on the cheek.

"How are you feeling." Pony asked, standing up from his place on the couch.

"Like I just got stabbed." Soda joked, laughng a bit then whincing in pain.

"Alright little buddy, your off to bed." Darry said, him and Steebee helping soda in his room. After 5 minutes they soon came out, I guessed they had to get him in comfortable clothes, those tight jeans didn't look like they were helping his state at all.

"Pony I think it's best if you sleep somewhere else tonight. Soda's gonna need his space for a while until he heels.

"Well I can't sleep on the couch cause Johnnycakes is sleeping there" Pony said.

"You can sleep in my bed Pony." I blurted out, all eyes wwere on me then.

"Then where will you sleeep?" Darry asked.

"I'll sleep on the floor in the living room." I said.

"Fine, Pony will sleep in your bed then." Darry said. Moving to the kitchen to get Soda a glass of water. Dally and Steve said they're goodbye's and left for the night. Darry was in his room and Pony was in our room with Soda. I grabbed a big sheet and pillow from the closet and made my bed on the floor. I quiely walked into my bedroom seeing pony in my bed and Soda in his and Pony's, I grabbed my Pj's and before I walked out the dorr I gave Soda s kiss on the forehead goodnight and changed into my PJ's in the bathroom.

I settled down into my make-shift bed on the floor.

"You can sleep up here if you want Dawn, I'll sleep on the floor." Johhny whispered.

"It's okay, I'm comfy down here. I smiled at him through the darkness.

I jumped went I felt Johnny get into my make-shift beed.

"What are you doing?" I whispered.

"Sleeping." Johnny said, I could hear the smile in his voice.

I turned around to face him, now that our faces were close we could see each other a bit more clearly.

"This has been a crazy year so far." I said, chuckling.

"It sure has." He agreed.

"That fight with Curly, getting knocked out on the sidewalk, nearly getting jumped by soc's, getting ran over by a car, the brawl, Soda getting stabbed." I said. "Do you think everything will just go back to normal anytime soon.?" I asked.

"Dawn, I don't think our lives were exactly normal before." Johnny joked. I laughed quietly along with him. It was sileence for a few minutes. I thought he had gone to sleeep untilI felt his wamr lips on mine. I soon melted into it.

I slid my hands into his greasy hair, pressing my body against his. The Johnny I knew before was so quiet and hardly saidd two words to yah but this Johnny, I was loving!.

His lips were so warm and full moving against mine, soon our tongues met and it was cloud nine. I didn't realize how heavy we were gettingg until I felt his hand snake up my back, normally you'd stop and take a breather but not me.

I pushed myself closer to his body, I moved my hands to the bottom off his shirt and pulled it off. Once I threw it aside, he rested his weight on his elbows and hovered over me, till kissing me heavly.

I honesly had no idea how long we were like that until I pulled way to breath and saw that it was almost 2 am.

"Johnny, we should really stop now." I said.

"Your right" He said, trying to catch his breath a bit.

He climbed off me, put his t-shirt back and rested beside me like before.

"Wow, we never got like that before." I said, smiling.

"I know, I never thought I would get like that before." He laughed.

"Goodnight." I said, turning my back to him and closing my eyes.

"Night" He replied, wrapping his right arm around me.

"I love you." I whispered.

"Love you too." He said drowsly. Soon we were both asleep.

* * *

**SOOO Sorry it look so long but I couldn' find the eenergy or time to write sooner but hopefully this will make it up. Sadly this storey will be coming to an end soon but don't fear! I will have more storries, my next one will either be Two-Bit, Dally or Soda. Let me know which of our fav guys you want in my next story and REVIEW PLEEEASE! XXXXXXXXXXXXX **


	17. Chapter 17

**Well here's your next chapter! **

**ALSO! someone commented (I didn't know if they were serious or not) but they said they weren't reading my storie anymore because they hated my Curly Shepard and they were only on the 6th Chapter and if anything WAS to happen between Dawn and Curly this storie would be a Curly and OC storie not a Johnny and OC storie but thank you for the other reivews. They rocked! **

* * *

Dawn POV

It's been a few week's since Soda got injured at the rumble and even having a sharp object rammed in his side, Soda still can't keep still. The only time he will be quiet is when Sandy comes and visits him or when he's eating food.

That boy is impossible but you just can't ever be mad at him!

It's also been a few weeks since mine and Johnny's heated make out session and it's been on my mind all the time, I know that we're coming close to that point in a relationship where you start having physical feeling's for each other (In Dally and Lexi's case the extraction was always there, how do I know? Well Lexi talks.)

Just thinking about me and Johnny actually...DOING that just gives me butterfly's then I have the urge to be sick cause I've never even gone past kissing. The only other guy I was with seriously was Curly and we never went past kissing and I made sure it stayed that way...even when Curly tried all the time to get a feel up my shirt, I'd set him straight.

"Dawn get the door please."" I heard Darry yell from the kitchen where he was cooking pasta for tonight. I got up off the floor where my butt was currently sleeping cause Soda had the couch now.

I opened to door and saw Sandy.

"Hey Sand." I said smiling. She looked worried and nervous. "What's wrong?"

"I need to talk to you." She whispered. "In your room." She came in, slightly nugging me towards my room, giving Soda a quick peck on the cheek before joining me on my bed, she closed the door behind her.

"Okay what's wrong?" I asked.

"Well...umm...I'm kinda pregnant." She said, trying to choose her words carefully.

"Kinda pregnant? Sandy your either pregnant or not." I said, my heart beating just a little bit faster.

"Well okay then...um...I am _totally _pregnant." She said, biting her lip.

"Is it Soda's?" I asked, my heart beating even faster. I loved Sandy but if she cheated on my brother, the claws are coming out.

"God, of course, seriously Dawn I'm not Sylvia, okay." She said, looking at me like I had three heads.

"Sylvia's pregnant?"

"No..won't be suprised if she does end up pregnant again though. Oh god...when this get's out Dawn, people will call me a slut for getting pregnant at 17. There gonna think I'm just like Sylvia." She said frantically.

"Wait again? She's had kids?" How come I never knew this.

"Well you know that summer 2 years ago when she said she was going to Chicago to stay with her aunt for a bit, she popped one out there and gave it up for adoption." She said.

"Oh my god, who's was it?"

"Word was going around that it was Dally's then it was Tim's now they're saying it's a Brumley."

"Wow...anyway! Sandy your not gonna be classed as a slut or another Sylvia cause guess what. While your gonna be carrying for a baby for 9 months, Sylvia is gonna be carrying an STD her whole life." We started laughing at that.

"Anyway, so what are you gonna do? and how far are you?" I asked.

"I'm a month and 4 day's along and I don't know, I really wanna keep it but my mom wants to send me away to Florida to stay with my nana, she said she'll let me stay here if I marry Soda but I know for sure that marriage isn't an option right now what with your money struggle. How the hell am I gonna raise a baby with 5 dollars a week!" She said, tears falling from her eyes.

"I know for sure Darry earns more than that." I said.

"No I mean me, working at the dinner. I'm not exactly rolling in cash, and there is no way in hell am I gonna be taking money from Darry." She said.

"Wow...we really have a problem. Do you want my advice?" I asked.

"That's what I came here for." She said.

"Keep it, tell Soda your pregnant, move in, I'll get a job just to help you out and that way your not taking money from Darry and I;m giving you money to help you." I suggested.

"No way, nuhuh, no sir-re. I'll tell Soda but I'm not gonna move in and force Darry to feed me and the baby and I'm sure as hell not gonna make you work just so you can put money in _my _pocket. Nooooo way." She said.

"Look Sandy it's either two options. One, You tell Soda that your pregnant and the babies his but you have to move to Florida taking his child away cause your not prepared to marrying him yet. Or. Two, Tell him the babies his, come up with some arrangment with Darry about you moving in and I'll work with you at the dinner and then we can make sure that this baby get's what it sure as hell diserves." I finished.

"Wow your smart for 15. Option two does sound better than option one but I don't want Darry hating me for bringing this burden on your family. Your struggling with money as it is." She said, silent tears running down her face.

" Sandy, I don't think Darry is THAT cold hearted to let you go to Florida breaking Soda's heart and taking his neice or nefew away."

"...fine. My parent's will still expect a marriage though."

"Soda loves you move than anything, I'm positive one day down the line you'll for sure get married." I assured her. Sandy leaned forward on the bed and gave me a tight hug.

"Jesus , what would I seriously do without you Dawn."

"You'll be on a train to Florida." I laughed. We walked out of the bedroom, seeing Soda laugh at Mickey Mouse with Two-Bit. I walked into the kichen to help Darry with the food while I heard Sandy explain to Soda that they needed to talk. Soda was now able to walk but not without a slight slouch from the injury. I heard the front door close and I debated with myself if I should tell Darry the situation and then I can give Sandy a clear answer on what's happening. It was the right thing to do in my mind so I went with my gut.

"Dar you need help?" I asked, I saw him add some more pasta. "Wow, is the US army coming for dinner?" I joked.

"You can chop the tomatoes and the gang is over for dinner tonight including Lexi, I'm not sure about Sandy though. Can you ask her?" He explained.

"I would but she went for a walk with Soda. Speaking of Sandy um...she told me something very..interesting just a few minutes ago and I said to her that we are going to be there 100 percent behind her." I said.

"What's going on." Darry said, his eyeebropws knitting together.

"Well, it doesn't seeem like my place to tell you but I'll save her from having to repeat herself...Sandy's pregnant with Soda's baby." I finished. Darry stopped stirring the spaghetti.

"Pregnant as in...having a baby pregnant?" He said looking dumbfounded.

"Well yeah, that's what pregnant means." I laughed a nervous laugh.

"What exactly did you tell her?"

"Well her mom is threatening to send her away to Florida to live with her grandmother unless her and Soda get married...so...I told her that if it's okay with you...she can move in and I will get a job along side her at the ddinner to help her get everything she needs and you don't have to take money from the grocery's or the bill.s" I said.

"You what!" Darry said a bit to loud.

"SSSHHH!" I said, looking round the corner to see that Two-Bit was still hypnotised by that damn mouse.

"Dawn we don't have room for a fifth person, not to mention a baby to live here." He said, his voice back to normal but still looking a little pissed.

"Well you know what Darry, you wanna be the one to tell Soda that his girlfriend who he loves more than life and his child are going to be all the way in Florida where he will have no contact with them because you didn't want another mouth to feed every night. Be my guest." I finished.

I could see the wheel's in his head turning, thinking about it would all go down. He had two choices, either let Sandy live here with the baby and Soda's his happy-go-lucky self times 1000 or refuse the chance in having Sandy and the baby here and have her be sent away to Florida against her and Soda's will.

"Come on Dar. We have an extra room that me and Pony used to share when we were kids. Soda and Sany can have the room we're in now and me and Pony will just go back to sharing. I will try and get a job at the dinner or somewhere so I can help Sandy." I explained to him.

Darry took a long sigh. "I'll think about it. Talk to her and ask her when she's going to annouce her pregnancy to everyone then I will discuss matters with her, then her mom but she's still a minor Dawn, I'm having enough trouble keeping up with the three of you but now another person added into the mix including a baby is alot to take on." He said, sighing and shaking his head.

"Darry, this is your first neice or nefew. Do you really want it to grow up not know who the hell it's father is or aunt and uncles are. Plus you know just as well as me that their baby is gonna be so loved here." I said to him.

"Like I said I'll discuss it with her and we'll see but let's just wait until she actually annouces that she pregnant to everyone." He explained.

"Okay." I smiled.

"Now help me with dinner, everyone will be here soon." He said, going back to stirring the spaghetti that was now sticking to the bottom of the pan since it just sat there un-stirred while we talked.

After I set the table with 10 plates and added two more chairs (Lexi and Sandy), Soda and Sandy came walking through the door smiling and holding hands. I looked up at Sandy and she knodded. They both sat on the couch looking totally in love and I was so jealous but happy for them. I wonder if that will be me and Johnny in the future. Of course we'll be older and happy, Johnny will have a steady job and we'll live in a nice family home. It might be here, it might be in the countryside. I'd cook dinner and the gang and my brother's would come over and we'd talk about what's going on, Sandy will have her baby and herself and Soda will be happily married and so will Darry then after everyone leaves me and Johnny will just cuddle in bed and showing how much we loved each other. That's the life I want.

I was pulled out of my perfect daydream when I heared the gang holler in including Pony and Johnny.

"Dinner's almost ready guys." Darry yelled from the kitchen, putting food on the plates I handed him. I saw Lexi and Dally sitting on the floor by the couch in a makee out session.

"Keep it PG 13 people!" I yelled laughing. Lexi and Dally looked my way. Lexi was chuckling but Dally was glaring at me.

"Wow, Dally stop staring at me your making me blush." I joked.

"Little shit" I heared him mumble. I just laughed to myself. One I placed all the plates on the table, Darry called every to it. Everyone sat down, Johnny sat on my right and Sandy sat on my left next to Soda. We all dug in, Dally telling us about his latest fight with Tim, Two-Bit throwing in some jokes and Steve talking his fight with Evie. (What's new there?)

After we all practically finished Soda started to talk before everyone got up.

"Um, We got someonething to tell ya'll" Soda explained, gesturing between in him and Sandy.

"What is it?" Steve asked.

"I'm pregnant" Sandy asked smiling, I guess telling Soda was the big challenge but knowing Soda he must of been thrilled and you could tell by the huge grin he was carrying the whole time since he got back with Sandy from their walk.

Everyone was quiet for a while but then everyone cheered and said they're congratulations even Dally which suprised me.

Darry explained to Sandy what was happening and he agreed to let heer move in but he still had to talk with her mother. He explained the sleeep arrangments where me and Pony will share our old room and Sandy and Soda will get the room we currently share with Soda.

After dinner we washed up then after a few hours the gang left only leaving Johnny who was making his bed on the couch for tonight.

Pony and Soda were in bed already.

"Dawn, time for bed now." Darry said, heading to his bedroom for the night.

"I'm gonna sleeep out here tonight, keep Johnny company" I said, he gave me a strang elook then knodded.

"Be good" was all he said then closed his bedroom door. I made the same bed I made a few weeks ago and just like last time Johnny got in bedside me.

We must of spoken for hours, just talking about how great sanddy's pregnancy was and what the future would be like with a baby Curtis. Soon he started kissing my neck and I knew what was coming.

"Johnny." I giggled quietly. He did pull away, he continued kissing my neck then moved to my lips where the action started. Our tongues entalged together in a heaty make out session, I pulled Johnny top of but then he went to take mine off.

"Woh, Johnny, are we sure we wanna do this? On my living room floor? With my brothers just a few feet away." I said to him.

"It's 2 am Dawn, I doubt they're gonna get up, plus I think if you really love the person, it shouldn;t matter where you are." He explained. I didn't argue.

I pulled my shirt of and attacked him with my lips, our hands just wondering on each other's bodies. It wasn't something I ever felt before, the skin contact was driving me crazy and since I didn;t have a bra on that made it even more...speechless. When he wen to take of my pj bottom's i hesitated at first cause I was really going to loose my virginity, I was kinda being a baby about it in my head but I'm doing it with the guy I really love and not with some disgusting old man on the streets like a certain greaser girl who we'll call...Sylvia.

I didn't realize he'd taken my underwear off to and his pants. Now we were completely naked and the strange thing was...I wasn;t blushing or hiding away. I knew this was right, Johnny must've known we were gonna end up do this someday so he pulled a condomn out of his pocket.

"Where did you get there?" I asked, it was a dumb question, I know.

"Dally." He explained while putting it on.

"Dally? I was expecting a answer like 'The Corner Shop' not Dallas Winston" I said.

"He said I'd neeed it pretty soon." Johnny smiled. We kissed passionately for a few seconds until I felt a mind numbing pain in my...lady regieon.

"Ow, shit." I said a bit louder.

"Sorry, do you want me to stop." Johnny said, his puppy loving eye's looking down at me.

"I'll be fine just keep going, it'll go away." I said to him. That's what Angela told me. After a few seconds of the pain still throbbing, I felt n amazing pleasure some over me mixed with the pian but soon there was no pain at all. I started moaning but I knew I needed to be more quieter unless I wanted my brothers walking out and getting a show of they're sister having sex. Boy, embarrissing.

"Are yo okay." Johnny said, looking like he was REALLY enjoying this.

"Yeah." I said, kissing him hard. He continued thrusting into me for 6 more minutes until another wave of pleasure came over me except this time is was times 10000. It was amazing, I think I moaned even louder that time but quickly covering my mouth I enjoyed the sensation and I felt Johnny stop after a few more seconds and he looked very...happy. He w=must of had that amazing sensation while I was cause I never noticed.

"I love you." He said, giving me a gentle loving kiss.

"I love you too." I said, returning the kiss.

I was so emabrissed to of been worrying about the sex part but oh my god, there was nothing to worry because it was mind blowing!

I noticed that there was blood down south of the sheet, Angela told me it was normal for that to happen on your first time. I decided that me and Johnny should get dress so we're not naked as the day we were born in the morning in front of my brothers and the gang. I threw the dirty blood stained sheet in the washer and put on a knew one. This time me and Johnny just cuddled until we fell asleep. How perfect was this.

* * *

**Well guys, there you have it. The next chapter will sadly be the Epilogue :( but I have loved this torie and sorry I made you guys wait cause I;m lazy but I hope I made it up to you! xx REVIEW PLEEEASE!**


	18. Epilogue

**Last chapter, WAAAAAAH! But I hope you gues enjoyed this storie and there will be more! I PROMISE YOU ALL! Here you go. AND THERE WILL BE A SEQUEL YAYAYAYAY! **

* * *

Dawn Pov.

Well it's officially been a year! A year since I lost my virginty to Johnny and a year since Sandy annouced her pregnancy.

Herself and Soda have beeen graced with THE most beautiful baby girl called Priscilla, Sandy is a big fan of Priscilla Presley. Soda wanted a original name in there so they decided on Priscilla Rain Curtis. She has Soda's eye's hair and mouth but the rest is Sandy.

It's weird to think that so much happened in the last year and how great things turned out, Darry finally has a girlfriend called Ann and she is perfect, he always put off having girlfriends because he had to take care of me, Soda and Pony but now he has Ann he seems way more relaxed cause he has the extra help.

Sandy moved in 2 days after her pregnancy annoucment, when Darry came back from talking with Sandy's mom he said she didn't seem bothered at all by Sandy moving out. He thinks she was only threatening to send Sandy away because she wanted to seem like the perfect mother but everyone who is a greaser knows that Sandy's mom just sleeps with guys way younger than her.

Lexi broke it off with Dally cause he was cheating on her with Sylvia so now she's dating Tim Shepard and Dally is with the STD whore, Lexi still comes round, sometimes with Tim which is kinda odd ince he hardly does come round. I really wish that Lexi and Dally would of stayed together and Dally would of kept it in his pants but it's great that we still see her.

Steve is still dating Evie and they broke they're record, they havn't broken up in 3 months. We thought they must of made some changed but then we must of jinxed it cause the next day Steve said they broke up, but now they're back together, wonder how long it'll last this time.

Two-Bit is...well...Two-Bit. Bedding every blonde that tickles his fancy even though he's with Kathy again.

Pony is still the same old Pony. Get's the grades but never the girls even though Two-Bit is starting to give some pointers on how to win over a girl. It;s funny seeing someone like Pony try and chat up a girl but to no suprise really he got a few numbers. Darry said that he's can't call any of them until he passes his upcoming tests which i think is so unfair considering he's the only one out of the four of us who hasn't got a someone to really love.

Speaking of love I am on cloud 9 with Johnny. Everything is going so well so far.

In the oast we had all the drama with Curly and the rumble but everything seems like it's in it's perfect place.

I just hope I'm right...

* * *

**SORRY IT'S SHORT. I am doing a sequel so I couldn;t give LOADS away, someone asked me why I am ending it so soon and that's because I'm losing ideas and enthusiasm for the storey. Yes there will be a sequel FOR SURE and another Outsiders storey but for now I'm gonna take a break and focus on my other favourite shows and movie like True Blood and Vampire Diaries. **

**THANK YOU FOR READING AND STAY TUNED FOR MOOOOORE! YOU GUYS HAVE BEEN THE BEST EVVVVVER!**


End file.
